El día del destino
by estrella.ahr.22
Summary: Esto era algo que no se esperaba, una amistad formada entre dos seres de dimensiones completamente diferentes, qué repercusiones tendrán en ambos mundos.
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Quién eres?

**El día del destino**

Notas: En este fic Gohan tiene diez años (se lleva a cabo antes de los juegos de Cell) y Naruto doce años.

Se centra en Gohan y Naruto (¡no yaoi!)

"pensamiento"

-hablando-

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Capítulo 1: ¿Quién eres?

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Era una mañana agradable en la montaña Pauz, el sol pasaba a través de los árboles se podía escuchar el sonido de las aves, era un clima agradable, toda la naturaleza que rodeaba él área estaba en paz.

Se podían escuchar algunos sonidos fuertes, como explosiones, a lo lejos en un área rocosa padre e hijo entrenaban arduamente, Goku y Gohan se preparaban para los juegos de Cell.

Gohan acababa de ser enviado a volar de nuevo por su padre, cayó en una roca la cual fue destruida al impacto.

-Vamos Gohan, puedes hacerlo mejor- Goku animaba a su hijo

\- Lo siento papa- Gohan se disculpó, por alguna razón sabía que algo ocurriría, desde que se levanto tenía este extraño presentimiento, de qué pasaría algo malo.

Gohan se volvió a elevar en el aire, voló directamente a su padre e intentó darle un puñetazo pero fue detenido. Goku logró detener el ataque de su hijo con su mano.

Gohan en un intento de lograr darle un golpe lanzó una patada pero Goku la esquivo.

Ambos Súper Saiyajin se miraron frente a frente, desde su tiempo en la habitación del tiempo habían intentado obtener un poder mayor al de un Súper Saiyajin pero lamentablemente no tuvieron éxito, parecía que ese era el límite de su poder.

Despues de un par de miradas más entre ambos procedieron a atacar, para el ojo no entrenado solo parecían un par de borrones en el cielo.

Continuaban atacando mediante pagadas y puñetazos, la concentración en esta pelea era algo que no podían perder hasta que...

-BUUUMMM- se escucho a lo lejos una gran explosión, se podía observar humo saliendo de aquella dirección.

-¡¿Qué fue eso!?- Goku y Gohan dejaron su pelea y miraron el humo proveniente del bosque.

-Parece una explosión...vayamos a averiguar- Goku tomó iniciativa y comenzó a volar directamente al humo con Gohan siguiendolo detrás.

Volaron a una gran velocidad y pronto llegaron al origen de la explosión, lo que vieron los dejo en estado de shock, donde antes solía haber muchos árboles en el centro del bosque había un gigantesco cráter.

-¡¿Qué sucedió aquí!?- Goku estaba sorprendido y enfadado, quien pudo haber dañado tanto el bosque y porque lo hizo.

Gohan examinó un poco el lugar, pudo notar que esta explosión fue causada por un usuario de ki "Pero..¿Quién lo hizo?", hasta que lo vio, justo en el centro del cráter había una persona, no se notaba bien quién era ya que el humo no lo permitía.

Intento sentir el ki de la persona y se sorprendió "¿Qué es este ki?...es muy poderoso" intento ordenar un poco sus pensamientos pero el poder era abrumador, esta persona quien sea que es era mucho más poderosa que su padre.

-¿Qué es es Imposible?- Gohan tartamudeo un poco, estaba tan concentrado en su poder que no se dio cuenta que la persona desapareció y volvió a aparecer frente a ellos.

Sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera percatarse un ataque de ki hiba directamente hacia Gohan, quien no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo.

Una luz cubrió una gran parte del bosque, una vez que se aclaró todo se podía distinguir a Goku adelante de Gohan, pero algo no estaba bien, Goku estaba herido la explosión había sido fuerte, cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Papa!- Gohan grito del susto, rápidamente decendio y se acercó a su padre, observo su herida, su brazo estaba roto, sangre provenía de el -Maldito...como te..- pero Gohan no pudo terminar ya que el hombre aparecio frente a él.

Saco algo de su bolsillo y lo arrojó justo frente a Gohan, se podía distinguir que era un aparato cuadrado muy pequeño, una vez que esté toco el suelo comenzó a emitir una energía muy extraña, entonces un portal apareció a frente a el.

-Pero que...- Gohan no sabia que era este extraño portal, pero antes de que pudiera razonar sintió como el portal comenzó a jalarlo, tenía mucha fuerza, lamentablemente no pudo resistirlo y cayó dentro de él junto a su padre.

 **oOo**

"Dolor" era lo que Gohan podía pensar, su cabeza le dolía mucho, lo último que recordaba era que fue tragado por ese extraño portal, se puso de pie y volvió a sentir dolor pero este parecía provenir de su espalda -¿Qué pasó?...- Intento recordar hasta que..

-Papa!- Dijo volteando para buscar una señal de su padre, pero se encontró que estaba en un sitio muy diferente, estaba en medio de un bosque un poco tenebroso y era de noche " ¿Que? Creí que era de mañana"

Cerca de un árbol se encontraba su padre al parecer el sangrado se detuvo - Papa estás bien?- Gohan movió a su padre por un intento de despertarlo -¿Gohan?- Goku volteo a ver a su hijo sano y salvo, pero se encontró que ya no estaban en el mismo lugar " que?"

-Papa tu brazo- Gohan miró preocupado -No te preocupes Gohan, no es nada, pero que pasó?- Vio la cara de su hijo que estaba igual de confundida que el - No lo sé, solo vi que caímos dentro de un portal que hizo la persona dentro de ese cráter- Goku miro extrañado.

-Veo que ya despertaron- Una voz dijo desde las sombras -¿quién eres? Goku y Gohan voltearon a ver a dónde se encontraba aquella persona.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Lamento mi manera de escribir, es mi primer fic :D, espero que les agrade esta historia.


	2. Capitulo 2: Dimensión diferente

El dia del destino

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

"pensamiento "

-hablando-

* * *

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Capítulo 2: Dimensión diferente

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

-Veo que ya despertaron- Una voz dijo desde las sombras -¿Quién eres? - Goku volteo a ver

\- Que? - Gohan vio que eran dos personas las que estaban ahí. Una mujer y un hombre, ambos tenían características parecidas a los humanos, excepto que su piel era más pálida y tenían unas orejas largas

\- Mi nombre es Xia y él es Kin - anunció la mujer. "este poder" -Ustedes eran los que estaban en ese cráter- Gohan anunció - Veo que eres listo, Gohan-

-Que?como sabes mi nombre?- "Que extraño yo jamás los había visto"pensamiento de Gohan.

-No es momento para presentaciónes- Anunció Kin dando un paso más cerca de Gohan

-Vendrás con nosotros- Kin volteo a ver la expresión de miedo en El Niño

-que? - Gohan se encontraba asustado

\- El no va ir a ningún lado- Goku anunció dando un paso cerca de Gohan

\- Veo que no van a cooperar, Kin - Xia volteo a verlo

\- Enseguida- Kin fue a una gran velocidad dándole un puñetazo a Goku en la cara y mandándolo a volar

-Papa!- Gritó Gohan volteando a ver a Kin, trato de golpearlo pero solo consiguio recibir un golpe en el estomago

-Gohan! Las pagaras- Goku dijo transformándose en Súper Saiyan, volando directamente a Kin para darle un golpe, pero fue detenido

-Que? - estaba extrañado

\- Es todo lo que tienes?- Dijo Kin mandándolo a volar "Quienes son ellos, tienen un ki sorprendente"

-Aún no ha terminado- dijo Goku mientras apareció detrás de Kin, mandándolo a volar -Creo que me descuide un poco-. Kin voló en dirección a Goku lanzándole un potente ataque de ki.

-Ahh- Goku cayó.

Gohan comenzó a recuperarse solo para darse cuenta que su padre estaba en el suelo con heridas graves, mientras que el hombre solo estaba un poco herido "Quienes son ellos" pensamiento de Gohan fue interrumpido -Cuidado Gohan- no alcanzó a esquivar el golpe el cual lo mando a volar junto a su padre

-Que patético- gritó Kin mientras se acercaba a padre e hijo.

-Antes de morir- Volteo a ver a Goku -responderé a su pregunta, el lugar donde se encuentran ahora es otra dimensión.

-Que?- Goku y Gohan se encontraban sorprendidos por esta declaración -Así es, esta dimensión es muy diferente de donde ustedes vienen, ya que aquí el ki es considerado la muerte- Dijo Xia con una expresión malvada en su cara "pero que significa todo esto" Gohan intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos - Verán en esta dimensión se considera al ki algo muy extraño, ya que ellos son incapaces de usarlo, porque este les quita demasiada energía llevándolo a la muerte, por eso ellos utilizan el chakra, pero es muy débil comparado con el ki-

" esto explica todo" Gohan pensó, pero fue interrumpido cuando se dio cuenta que Kin se acercaba a su padre

-Ahora ya que no te queremos a ti, morirás - Dijo cuando lanzó una bola de ki directo a su padre, el cual apenas logró esquivar.

-Gohan, vete !- esto sorprendió a Gohan

-Que porque?- preguntaba confuso -Como estamos ahora no podremos derrotar a estos sujetos, debes sobrevivir y derrotarlos- Gohan sintió algo dentro de él. Como si se estuviera rompiendo por dentro por lo que dijo su padre.

-No papa, no te voy a abandonar- comenzó a dejar salir lágrimas por sus ojos

-Ve Gohan, tienes que vivir- Eso fue lo último que escucho hasta que se dio cuenta que su padre lo arrojó lejos " No papa, no puedo abandonarte, no puedo permitir verte morir" Gohan comenzaba a lamentarse mientras miraba a su padre, el cual estaba sonriendo

\- Ve- escucho a su padre por última vez como comenzó a correr a través del bosque.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Gracias por ver este segundo capitulo, dejen sus comentarios para que me den consejos u otras cosas. Debe saber que no conozco tanto de Naruto.

alucard77: Agradezco tu opinión, no lo sabía.


	3. Capítulo 3: Desesperacion

El día del destino 

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

"Pensamiento"

-hablando-

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Capítulo 3: Desesperacion

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Gohan

Comenze a correr lo más rápido que pude ya que no podía volar porque me encontraba muy débil, solo podía escuchar los sonidos de la batalla detrás de mí, corrí lo más rápido que pude, intentando no mirar atrás, después de un tiempo me di cuenta que ya me encontraba lejos de la batalla. "papa" era lo único que estaba en mi mente, pero me comenze a dar cuenta de que el ki de mi papá estaba débil, estaba perdiendo la batalla "no puedo regresar, el arriesgó su vida por mí" pensé, cuando escuche una potente explosión a lo lejos, la cual apenas note, pero de repente ya no podía sentir el ki de mi padre " Papa...No" más lágrimas se empezaron a formar alrededor de mis ojos. -Nooo!- grite lo más fuerte que pude, fue lo último que escuche cuando me di cuenta que me había transformado en súper Saiyan, pero todo se volvió oscuro.

-Vamos Sakura, lo vi por aquí-. Naruto y Sakura se encontraban corriendo rápidamente a través del bosque - Que fue lo que viste?- preguntó Sakura algo confundida -Vi una luz muy fuerte, cuando empezó a temblar- Naruto dijo entusiasmado. -Estas seguro de que no fue tu imaginación? - Sakura miro a Naruto -No yo sé lo que vi- Naruto afirmó.

De repente se encontraron con el final del bosque, o eso creían, frente a ellos se encontraba un gran cráter,- Que ocurrió aqui? Se encontraban confundidos, cuando se dieron cuenta de que en el centro del crac er se encontraba una persona. -Mira hay alguien ahí- Sakura señaló al centro del cráter -Vayamos a ver -.

Ambos bajaron hacia el centro del cráter, cuando se vieron sorprendidos por lo que había, era un niño, no más de diez años, el cual se encontraba herido- es un niño- Sakura dijo horrorizada

\- Quien pudo hacer esto-. Naruto se acercó al niño y lo levantó del suelo - Debemos llevarlo a la aldea -

Sakura asintió antes de darse cuenta de algo extraño, noto una cola en la espalda del niño -Que?- estaba sorprendida

-Que pasa?- preguntó Naruto

-No lo ves- dijo Sakura señalando la cola del niño. Naruto volteo a ver cuando notó lo mismo

-Eso no es normal- Quedo con la cara sorprendida

-de todas maneras debemos de llevarlo- Dijo Sakura dando unos pasos al frente

-Si- asintió Naruto mientras comenzaban su camino de vuelta a la aldea.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Gracias por leer. Les pido que dejen sus comentarios sobre la historia.


	4. Capítulo 4: El despertar

El día del destino

"pensamiento"

-hablando-

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Capítulo 4: El despertar

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Naruto y Sakura corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron a través de la aldea, se dieron cuenta que ya había amanecido, fueron directo al hospital por la urgencia de tratar al niño, pronto llegaron al hospital pidiendo que pudieran tratar al niño que se encontraba en los brazos de Naruto -Enseguida- dijo un grupo de doctores que se acercaban rápidamente y tomaron al niño para llevarlo a la habitación más cercana.

-Espero que este bien- dijo Sakura con la cara un poco triste

-No te preocupes- dijo Naruto por un intento de calmarla.

Esperaron pacientemente por noticias del niño , cuando dos persona entraron por la puerta de hospital

\- Kakashi sensei - dijeron Naruto y Sakura como vieron entrar a su sensei y a Sasuke

"Sasuke" pensamiento de Sakura

\- Hola, vi que venían apurados, se puede saber que pasó - Comentó su sensei al ver la cara de los dos niños

-Se supone que íbamos a entrenar - Cuestionó Sasuke

-Perdón, es que necesitábamos traer a alguien que encontramos herido- Disculpo Naruto

-ehh? Quién es?- Preguntó Kakashi un poco confundido

"de quién hablan" pensamiento de Sasuke cuando apareció una enfermera frente a ellos

-Ya pueden verlo- dijo con una seña para que la siguieran

-Vamos- dijo Naruto como el resto le siguió.

Entraron a una pequeña habitación en la cual había una cama en el centro, donde se encontraba El Niño, el cual llevaba vendas en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

-Se encuentra mejor, ya está fuera de peligro- dijo la enfermera acercándose un poco más a la cama

\- Que bueno- respondieron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo

-Pero aún no sabemos qué es esto- dijo la enfermera acercándose más a la cama y tomando la cola del niño "Eso es...una cola?" Sasuke quedo sorprendido al igual que Kakashi. La enfermera soltó la cola del niño y salió de la habitación.

-Entonces quién es el?- Kakashi interrogó, se quedó mirando al niño "Que es esto que se siente proveniente de el"

-No sabemos- contestó Sakura -Así lo encontramos en medio del bosque-

-Que ?- Kakashi se encontraba sorprendido

-que fue lo que pasó -Kakashi no pudo continuar como se dio cuenta de que El Niño frente a ellos comenzó a reaccionar

-Está despertando- Dijo Sakura, cuando El Niño comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

Gohan

Comenze a recobrar la consciencia, para mí sorpresa descubrí que ya no me dolía, estaba curado, "pero como?" Me pregunté cuando escuche voces alrededor de mí, todavía no abría los ojos, escuche una voz "Esta despertando" No comprendía en donde estaba ni de qué hablaban, comence a abrir los ojos para darme cuenta de que estaba siendo mirado por un grupo de personas, había un niño con el cabello rubio a mi lado mirándome con una expresión tranquila, una niña con el cabello rosa junto a él con la misma expresión, también estaba un hombre con medio rostro tapado enfrente de mi, se veía que estaba confundido, en la pared del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba un niño recargado en ella tenía una expresión seria, "extraño" me dije a mí mismo al no reconocer a nadie a mi alrededor, empece a recordar un poco para saber que me pasó cuando "papa" apareció en mi mente una y otra vez, de repente la niña a mi lado me dijo -Estas bien?- la mire un poco confundido, no sabía dónde me encontraba ni quiénes eran.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Dejen su comentario. Gracias


	5. Capitulo 5: Konoha

El día del destino

"pensamiento"

-hablando-

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Capítulo 5: Konoha

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

"Está despertando" dijo Sakura, todos voltearon a ver cómo El Niño comenzó a levantarse, hasta que abrió sus ojos. Comenzó a tener una mirada confusa en su rostro, pero también de tristeza como si hubiera perdido algo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Gohan dijo una vez que se levanto.

-estás en Konoha- dijo Naruto.

-te sientes mejor?- preguntó Sakura un poco preocupada

-que?- Gohan estaba confundido "jamás había escuchado un lugar llamado así, pero como estoy en otra dimensión" intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Kakashi preguntó intentando conocer más acerca de este niño.

-Gohan- Gohan dijo cortésmente.

-Mi nombre es- Kakashi fue interrumpido -Mi nombre es Naruto- Naruto dijo interrumpiendo a su sensei, -él es Kakashi sensei- dijo señalando a Kakashi, -ella es Sakura- dijo señalando a Sakura- y el de atrás es Sasuke- anunció señalando a Sasuke el cual se había acercado un poco más a donde se encontraba Gohan.

-Mucho gusto- Gohan dijo saludando.

-De todas maneras, que te sucedió?- Kakashi cuestionó

\- este...yo..- Gohan tartamudeo "No puedo decirle que soy de otra dimensión, los podría poner en peligro" -No se, no recuerdo bien- Gohan anunció.

-Te encontramos en medio del bosque dentro de un gran agujero, enserio no recuerdas quien te hizo esas heridas- declaró Sakura

-No recuerdo- Gohan contestó un poco tímido.

-Bueno lo importante es que estás bien, pero más importante debemos ir con el Hokage para avisarle de lo que te sucedió- Kakashi anunció mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. -Vístete- dijo señalando la ropa que se encontraba junto a la cama de Gohan.

Kakashi salió por la puerta. -Siempre es asi?- Gohan preguntó sorprendido.

-Si- contesto el trio con las caras un poco extrañadas.

-Bueno de todas maneras nos vamos, te esperamos fuera del hospital- Anuncio Sakura mientras empujaba a Naruto y Sasuke a través de la puerta.

-Si- fue lo que Gohan pudo decir antes de que se cerrará la puerta.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Intentare hacer los capítulos mas largos a partir de ahora. Gracias


	6. Capítulo 6: Conociéndonos

El día del destino

"pensamiento"

-hablando-

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Capítulo 6: Conociéndonos

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Gohan

Una vez que Sakura cerró la puerta comenze a observar la habitación en la que me encontraba, era sencilla, "supongo que en esta dimensión no hay tanta tecnología". Observe la ropa que Kakashi me señaló, era un pantalón vaquero negro y una sudadera.

Me estaba vistiendo cuando sénti algo extraño detrás de mí, era mi cola

-que!,mi cola volvió a crecer- no esperaba que volviera a crecer, comprobé que aun a estas alturas si la aprieto me duele "supongo que tendre que entrenarla, pero debería ocultarla, no quiero que comiencen a preguntar" agarre mi cola y la coloque alrededor de mi, como lo hacía Vegeta.

No podía dejar de pensar en mi papa "padre por que lo hiciste" comencé a lamentarme, pero decidí hacerlo luego ya que me estaban esperando. Camine hacia la puerta de la habitación, alcanze a notar algunos doctores que hiban de un lado al otro por el hospital. Llegue a la puerta del hospital para notar que ahí estaban esperándome.

Gohan caminó por la puerta hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los demás -Veo que ya estás listo, vamos- Kakashi dijo haciendo una seña para que lo siguieran.

Gohan estaba sorprendido con este pueblo "Al parecer tenía razón sobre la tecnología", observaba a todas las personas alrededor de él, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría llevaban una especie de cinta con una placa que tenía grabado el símbolo de una hoja "Me pregunto qué será eso, al parecer casi toda la gente de este pueblo la lleva, luego les preguntaré" Gohan salió de sus pensamientos al notar que Naruto le hablo.

-Gohan te puedo hacer una pregunta- Naruto cuestionó.

-supongo, de que se trata?- Gohan estaba extrañado, que quería Naruto.

-¿Porque tienes una cola?- Naruto pidio señalando a la espalda de Gohan -Se que está ahí, lo note cuando te trajimos al hospital-

-Eh...yo- Gohan no sabia que contestar, no quería tener que contarle hacerca de su herencia Saiyan.

-Es verdad también lo note,es un poco extraño, jamás había visto a alguien con una- Sakura anunció.

"Me pregunto cuál será el secreto detrás de esa cola" pensamiento de Kakashi

-Verán, es que yo nací con ella,es un defecto, pero no sé nada más- Gohan dijo un poco angustiado "espero que lo crean"

-ohh, ya veo- Naruto contestó, estaba conforme con la respuesta que le dio Gohan.

"Raro" pensamiento de Sasuke fue interrumpido cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Gracias por leer.


	7. Capítulo 7: Secretos

El día del destino

"pensamiento"

-hablando-

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Capítulo 7: Secretos

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Gohan y los demás llegaron a su destino, donde estaba el Hokage.

-Aquí es- anunció Kakashi

-Por fin- dijo Naruto un poco cansado

Entraron al edificio el cual era igual de rústico que el resto del pueblo, caminaron por un pasillo hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta.

-Esperen aquí, anunciaré al Hokage tu llegada- Kakashi Dijo refiriéndose a los cuatro niños a su lado.

-de acuerdo- los cuatro asintieron.

"Me pregunto cómo será el Hokage, supongo que debe ser una persona muy poderosa ya que por eso es el jefe de la aldea" pensamiento de Gohan fue interrumpido cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta se volvió a abrir y apareció Kakashi.

-Gohan puedes entrar, los demás esperen aquí- Anunció Kakashi haciendo una seña para que Gohan lo siguiera.

-Esta bien- dijo Naruto con la cara un poco triste.

Gohan entró a la habitación para notar que era bastante grande, del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba un hombre sentado frente a un escritorio.

Kakashi camino justo enfrente de él, Gohan siguiéndolo.

-Así que tú eres Gohan- anunció el Hokage -Bienvenido a Konoha- dijo con la cara alegre.

-Gracias- respondió Gohan cortésmente.

-Kakashi me contó lo que pasó, estás seguro de que no recuerdas nada- Cuestionó el Hokage.

-No, lo lamento- Gohan dijo con una expresión de angustia en su cara.

-Bueno, no hay problema, dime tienes un lugar al que volver- dijo el Hokage.

Esta pregunta hizo que Gohan recordará lo que pasó, como fue que llegó a esta situación.

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

Me desperté como cualquier día, solo quedaban dos días antes de que los Juegos de Cell iniciarán, aún me preguntaba qué era lo que tenía planeado mi papá para poder derrotar a Cell.

Escuche a mi madre llamándome para el desayuno, me levante y me vestí con mi gi morado ya que hoy hiba a entrenar con mi padre.

Llegue a la cocina para ver a mi padre sentado comiendo toda clase de alimentos que mi madre preparo, me senté junto a él y comenze a comer, ya que sabía que lo hiba a necesitar para el entrenamiento.

Cuando acabe escuche a mi padre diciéndole a mi madre que nos íbamos a entrenar, ella le contesto con un poco de enojo que nos diéramos prisa para que pudiera continuar con mis estudios, "Ella jamás va a dejar eso" Mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por mi padre jalándome por la puerta para que saliéramos a entrenar antes de que mi madre se arrepintiera.

Volamos hasta un claro en medio del bosque el cual era perfecto para entrenar, ese día no me sentía bien, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría, y sucedió.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Gohan salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuche al Hokage -Te encuentras bien- cuestionó.

-Si- respondió Gohan un poco triste. -No tengo a donde volver- anunció con tristeza en su mirada, estaba a punto de dejar salir lágrimas, pero se detuvo porque no quería que le preguntaran porque.

-Te puedes quedar en este pueblo, si así lo deseas- Dijo el Hokage

-Pero no tengo dinero- anunció Gohan un poco tímido.

-No te preocupes, la mayoría aquí no lo tienen por eso hacen misiones para conseguirlo-

El Hokage le explicó a Gohan acerca del trabajo que los ninjas realizan.

"No creí que fueran ninjas de verdad" Gohan volteo a ver a Kakashi "Así que para eso es la cinta" Pensamiento de Gohan fue interrumpido.

-pero debo preguntar sabes pelear?- cuestionó el Hokage.

"No creo que debería decirles que soy capaz de usar ki, porque eso es peligroso en este mundo,..." -Un poco- anunció Gohan.

-De acuerdo te asignaré con Kakashi para que te entrené y puedas realizar misiones, al parecer te llevas bien con el- dijo el Hokage.

Esto hizo que Gohan volteara a ver a Kakashi, ya que no lo conocía bien "Apenas y lo conozco desde hace una hora" -Si- Gohan asintió.

-Bueno espero que puedas sentirte cómodo en esta aldea- Anuncio el Hokage.

Enseguida Kakashi comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y Gohan lo siguió, pero sin antes voltear al Hokage -Gracias- dijo como salió por la puerta detrás de Kakashi.

"Es un buen niño, pero que secretos tendra" pensamiento del Hokage.

Gohan y Kakashi salieron del edifico para encontrarse con Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura esperándolos.

-Que sucedió?- Naruto dijo al notar que salieron.

-Verán... Gohan fue asignado como parte del equipo 7- Anunció Kakashi con una mano detrás de la cabeza, muy sonriente.

-Que?- los tres niños estaban sorprendidos por lo que su sensei le dijo.

-Pero él no a estudiado en la academia- Naruto reclamó,

-Es una orden del Hokage- Kakashi dijo -Vamos que hoy continuamos con su entrenamiento- dicho esto hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Gohan siguieron a su sensei, pronto llegaron a una zona muy abierta donde había bastante espacio.

" Parece que ellos pasaron mucho para llegar hasta aquí, y por lo visto esta dimensión está llena de ninjas" pensamiento de Gohan cuando pasaron junto a otro campo de entrenamiento donde logro ver a otro grupo de niños, uno de ellos, el cual era una niña con el cabello rubio estaba haciendo un movimiento muy extraño con sus manos, hasta que se detuvo, cuando aparecieron junto a ella dos copias idénticas. " Wow... Supongo que eso es el chakra" pensamiento de Gohan fue interrumpido cuando se dio cuenta que habían llegado a un campo bastante amplio.

-Muy bien, aquí es donde entrenaremos- Dijo Kakashi como saco tres cascabeles de su bolsa -Lo que deben hacer es intentar quitarme uno de estos cascabeles, si lo logran seguirán, pero si no, regresarán a la academia y se quedarán sin comer-

-Que?- Todos se encontraban sorprendidos por esta declaración, habían pasado mucho para llegar hasta aquí.

-Entonces para qué fue el examen final en la academia?- preguntó Sakura un poco indignada.

-Ahh... Eso solo era para sacar a inútiles - Dijo Kakashi- Este es el verdadero examen-.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Gracias por leer


	8. Capitulo 8: Comienza el examen

El día del destino

"pensamiento"

-hablando-

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Capítulo 8: Comienza el examen

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

-Tendrán que quitarme uno de estos cascabeles para pasar su examen, deben venir con intención de matarme- Kakashi anunció.- El que no lo logre se quedará sin comer atado a ese poste- dijo señalando un poste de madera- y regresara a la academia- Kakashi dijo con una sonrisa.

"Que, sin comer, no tendré mucha energía, no he comido nada desde ayer" Gohan miro hacia su estomago, el cual reaccionaria en cualquier momento,pero fue interrumpido cuando vio lo que tramaba Naruto.

Naruto salió corriendo hacia su sensei e intentó golpearlo, pero fue detenido fácilmente.

-Todavía no he dicho que comienza- Se quejó Kakashi como soltó la mano de Naruto.

"Es muy precipitado" pensamiento de Sakura como vio lo que hizo Naruto

"Que tonto" pensamiento de Sasuke

"Debería esperar, atacar por el frente no sirve" pensamiento de Gohan fue interrumpido por Kakashi el cual anunció que comenzaba.

Una vez que Kakashi hizo la señal Sakura, Sasuke y Gohan se ocultaron en el bosque que los rodeaba para pensar la mejor manera de sorprender a su sensei, pero Naruto se quedó parado frente a el.

-Ehh... Vas a venir directo- Cuestionó Kakashi mirando a Naruto que seguía enfrente de él.

-Si- dicho esto Naruto corrió para intentar golpear a su sensei pero fue detenido fácilmente por el de nuevo, Kakashi se movió rápidamente detrás de Naruto y lo arrojó hacia el lago que estaba a su lado.

"Qué rapidez" Sakura estaba sorprendida

"Es muy rápido, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar" Gohan volteó hacia el lago donde se encontraba Naruto para saber qué pasó con el.

Naruto salió del lago e hizo una posición de manos con la cual creo varios clones de sombra -aquí voy- Anunció Naruto mientras él y sus clones corrieron hacia Kakashi. " Ya veo, así que era verdad que logró perfeccionar ese jutsu" Kakashi notó a unos cuatro clones que corrían tras el, cuando uno de los clones de Naruto agarro a Kakashi por la espalda -Que?- Kakashi se sorprendió.

-Ja...ahora es mío- Anunció Naruto como el resto de los clones se abalanzaron en Kakashi, pero el desapareció rápidamente y en su lugar estaba Naruto. -Que?... En donde está?- Naruto volteo a ver por señales de su sensei - Ya se, te transformaste en uno de mis clones, ya veras- dicho esto los clones comenzaron a golpearse entre ellos.

"que está haciendo, si Kakashi está justo arriba de él" Gohan notó a Kakashi el cual se encontraba observando a Naruto desde arriba de un árbol.

"Que tonto, solo utilizo un jutsu de reemplazamiento para hacerle creer que lo estaba atacando"Sasuke también noto que Kakashi no era Naruto.

Los clones de Naruto desaparecieron rápidamente para encontrar al impostor, pero no estaba -Que?..- Naruto no pudo continuar como una cuerda alrededor de su tobillo apareció, la cual lo elevó y quedo colgado del árbol en donde se encontraba su sensei.

Kakashi bajó del árbol en el cual se encontraba para hacer frente a Naruto, el cual seguía colgado. -Te confíaste demasiado con ese jutsu- Kakashi le dijo a Naruto el cual solo se quejó.

"Ahora es mi oportunidad" Sasuke lanzó un par de shuriken directo a Kakashi, las cuales lo golpearon.

-Sasuke le diste, no te pásaste?- Naruto gritó como vio que Sasuke lanzó el par de Shuriken e impactaron directo en Kakashi.

Kakashi cayó por el golpe, cuando desapareció y en lugar de él se encontraba un tronco.

"Lo volvió a hacer" Gohan notó que Kakashi ahora estaba escondido en unos arbustos.

" No puede ser!, caí directo en su trampa creyendo que tenía la guardia baja, ahora sabe dónde estoy, debo moverme" Sasuke comenzó a saltar por los árboles para que su sensei no lo encontrará.

"Sasuke, no dejaré que te atrape" Sakura comenzó a moverse al igual que Sasuke.

"Así que ahí está Sasuke y Sakura, pero aún no he encontrado a Gohan,donde estará?" Kakashi volvió a mirar para comprobar si no había señales de Gohan "Bueno luego me preocuparé de él, ahora" Kakashi empezó a correr en dirección de Sakura.

"Va tras Sakura, puede ser mi oportunidad para tomar uno de los cascabeles" Gohan también se movió en dirección a Kakashi.

"Sasuke donde estás" Sakura continuó corriendo, cuando vio a Kakashi parado del otro lado de los arbustos. "Es Kakashi-sensei, por suerte no me vio" Sakura volteo por señales de Sasuke cuando vio a Kakashi justo detrás de ella.

-Sakura- Kakashi lo dijo con una voz simiestra.

-Ahhh..- Sakura se asusto por culpa de su sensei y se desmayo.

"Cayó en su trampa" Gohan el cual se encontraba observando desde un árbol.

-Ese grito fue de Sakura- Sasuke se pudo alerta por si su sensei aparecía, y lo hizo estaba enfrente de él.

Sasuke corrió directo a su sensei tratando de golpearlo, funcionó pero desapareció, "Que? Un clon" pensamiento de Sasuke fue interrumpido como unas manos salieron debajo de él y lo enterraron en la tierra.

"Otro que cayó, veo que esta no es la manera indicada de atacarlo, uno por uno" Gohan se encontraba cerca de Kakashi pero de una manera que no lo viera.

"Solo queda Gohan, que trama?" Pensamiento de Kakashi fue interrumpido cuando sintió una ligera brisa de aire. Volteo a ver solo para encontrar a Gohan ayudando a Sasuke, el cual logró sacarlo de la tierra "Que? Cuando llegó ahí, es muy veloz".

Enseguida que Sasuke salió de la tierra se movió rápidamente y se ocultó en los arbustos al igual que Gohan.

-Gracias- Sasuke volteo a ver a Gohan.

-No importa, pero debemos trabajar en equipo si queremos lograr algo, me di cuenta mientras Kakashi los hiba derrotando,uno por uno jamas lo lograremos es muy fuerte- Gohan señaló a Kakashi.

"Tal vez esa es la verdadera intención de esta prueba" Sasuke volteo a ver a Kakashi el cual seguía parado en el mismo lugar.

-Debemos ir por Sakura y Naruto para trabajar en equipo- Gohan se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en dirección a Sakura con Sasuke siguiéndolo.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Tardare mas en actualizarlo, Gracias


	9. Capítulo 9: Trabajo en equipo

El día del destino

"pensamiento"

-hablando-

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Capítulo 9: Trabajo en equipo

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Gohan y Sasuke llegaron a donde se encontraba Sakura, la cual ya se había despertado pero estaba confundida.

-Sakura- Gohan se acercó y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Qué sucede?- Sakura seguía confundida.

-Necesitamos trabajar en equipo para quitarle esos cascabeles- Gohan dijo.

-Pero que no solo son tres cascabeles y nosotros cuatro- Preguntó Sakura.

-Eso no importa, luego veremos qué hacer, vamos por Naruto- Gohan se levanto para mirar dónde estaba Naruto y comenzó a correr en dirección a él.

-Si- Sakura asintió

Los tres fueron en dirección a Naruto, pero de una manera sigilosa para que su sensei no los encontrará. Llegaron para encontrar a Naruto en el suelo frente al mismo árbol donde Kakashi lo atrapó, con una cara de enojo.

-Naruto- Gohan se acercó a él.

-Que?...Gohan- Naruto volteo para encontrar a Sakura, Sasuke y Gohan mirándolo.

-Tenemos que trabajar en equipo para lograrlo, así que vamos- Gohan anunció haciendo una seña para que lo siguieran -Vengan, tengo un plan-

Los cuatro corrieron y se escondieron en unos arbustos, Gohan les explicó el plan que tenía

-Entendieron bien que hace cada quien?- Gohan volteo a ver las caras de todos.

-Si- los tres asintieron

-Vamos- Los cuatro se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba su sensei

"Que estarán planeando?...puede ser" el pensamiento de Kakashi fue interrumpido cuando encontró a Naruto de pie frente a él de nuevo.

-Vienes, de nuevo?- Kakashi se preguntaba qué tramaba esta vez.

Naruto hizo una posición de manos para crear varios clones de sombra, los cuales corrieron en dirección de su sensei, comenzaron a atacarlo, pero Kakashi los hiba derrotando uno por uno "Que hace, él sabe que ya conozco su truco" Kakashi se preguntaba.

Mientras Naruto estaba entreteniendo a Kakashi Sasuke estaba en su posición encima de un árbol, vio que los clones de Naruto desaparecían uno por uno, solo quedaban tres, este era el momento de entrar, saco un par de shuriken y las lanzó en dirección a Kakashi.

Kakashi esquivó las shuriken, pero Sasuke fue con todo directo a golpearlo, fue detenido por Kakashi, así que Sasuke se movió rápidamente y se colocó junto a Naruto.

Se miraron entre ellos y corrieron de nuevo en dirección a su sensei para intentar golpearlo.

-Bien, Kakashi-sensei está distraído- Sakura miraba toda la acción desde arriba de un árbol junto a Gohan.

-Si, parece que funcionó, estás lista?-Gohan cuestionó.

-Claro, vamos- Sakura saltó del árbol sin que se notara y se acercó a donde se encontraba Kakashi, mientras él estaba evitando los golpes de Sasuke y Naruto se escabulló por detrás de Kakashi, desde donde estaba podía ver los cascabeles, los cuales colgaban a un lado de él.

Naruto lanzó una patada a su sensei, pero no funcionó, al igual que Sasuke, pero cuando el las detuvo Sakura se acercó rápidamente por detrás, estuvo a punto de tomar los cascabeles cuando Kakashi se movió. Ahora estaba enfrente de Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto.

-Por poco, una distracción- Kakashi los miro, pero.

Gohan miraba desde un arbusto la escena, justo cuando vio a Sakura tratando de quitarle los cascabeles vio que era el momento "Ahora, está distraído", rápidamente corrió a donde se encontraba Kakashi, el cual seguía distraido mirando a sus tres estudiantes, así que no noto cuando Gohan pasó corriendo junto a él y tomo los cascabeles. Se detuvo al lado de su su compañeros con los tres cascabeles y una sonrisa.

-Funcionó- Naruto estaba alegre porque lograron quitarle los cascabeles.

-Que?- Kakashi solo notó a Gohan parado enfrente de él con los tres cascabeles en la mano.

Gohan se acercó a donde estaba Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura -Ven, les dije que funcionaría- Gohan estaba alegre.

Unos minutos después, se encontraban los cuatro estudiantes sentados, mientras que su sensei los miraba.

-Bien hecho, pasaron el examen- Kakashi los felicitó por lo que hicieron.

-Así que el examen si era una prueba del trabajo en equipo?- Cuestionó Sasuke

-Si, ya que es algo fundamental cuando estás en una misión, necesitas aprender a trabajar en equipo para lograrlo - Kakashi miro a sus cuatro estudiantes " Parece que si saben lo que hacen"

-Bueno no lo hubiéramos logrado sin la ayuda de Gohan- Sakura volteo a ver a Gohan el cual se puso tímido por lo que dijo.

-Así que fue tu plan...Ehh?- Kakashi miro a donde estaba Gohan.

-Si...- Gohan contestó un poco tímido.

"Podría ser un gran líder, aunque fue un buen plan, usar un doble señuelo, pero no explica la rapidez con la que me los quito..." Kakashi recordó lo que sucedió en el examen.

-Pueden irse, mañana los veré aquí- Kakashi se despidió

Los cuatro salieron del campo de entrenamiento ya que habían terminado. Sasuke se fue rápidamente mientras que Sakura lo seguía.

-Bien, pasamos gracias a ti Gohan- Naruto alardeaba mientras levantaba los brazos. - no quieres ir a comer ramen, yo invito? -

-De acuerdo- Gohan asintió mientras seguía a Naruto el cual ya se había adelantado.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Gracias por leer, Lamentó que sea un poco más corto.


	10. Capítulo 10: Amistades

El día del destino

"pensamiento"

-hablando-

xxxxxx cambio de escena

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Capítulo 10: Amistades

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Naruto y Gohan continuaban su camino a comer ramen. Gohan se encontraba siguiendo a Naruto cuando notó algo extraño. La mayoría de la gente en la aldea se quedaban mirando a Naruto, pero no como un amigo "Porque todos se quedan viendo así, que extraño" Gohan notaba la mirada de odio hacia Naruto "Habrá hecho algo?..."

Mientras Gohan estaba en sus pensamientos Naruto ya se había adelantado.

-Ehh?...Naruto espérame- Gohan gritó mientras correteaba a Naruto

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta- Naruto colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras se disculpaba -Vamos-.

Continuaron su camino, durante un rato nadie dijo nada, los dos permanecían muy callados.

-Naruto, te puedo preguntar algo? - Gohan cuestionó volteando a ver a Naruto.

-Que pasa?- Naruto miro a Gohan.

-Veras...porque la mayoría de las personas de esta aldea te miran así, con desprecio?- Gohan cuestionó

Una vez que Gohan preguntó esto Naruto se detuvo, al igual que Gohan, Naruto se quedó mirando al suelo con una cara triste, Gohan se acercó rápidamente y colocó su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

-No te preocupes, si no me lo quieres decir no importa, después de todo apenas me conoces- Gohan puso una sonrisa en su cara.

-No, te lo diré, solo prométeme que no me odiaras- Naruto volteo a ver a Gohan, el cual cambio su cara alegre por una seria y se quedó mirando a Naruto "Que? Odiarlo, porque?"

-Te prometo- Como Gohan dijo esto Naruto lo agarro del brazo y comenzó a correr.

-Ehh?... A donde vamos?- Gohan cuestionó mientras comenzaba a correr junto a Naruto, el cual ya lo había soltado

-No lo puedo decir aquí, tiene que ser en un lugar más privado-

Gohan y Naruto corrieron por la aldea, hasta que llegaron al bosque el cual la rodeaba y se detuvieron enfrente de un árbol.

\- Mira, la verdad las personas me miran así porque dentro de mí se encuentra un demonio que amenazo con destruir Konoha en el pasado, el zorro de las nueve colas- Naruto miro al suelo recordando cómo llegó a descubrir esto...

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

Naruto se encontraba huyendo, había robado o para el tomar prestado un pergamino muy sagrado para la aldea, el pergamino de sellos, se había desesperado de que no sabía bien cómo hacer un jutsu y había reprobado el examen. En estos momentos se encontraba sentando, intentando comprender el pergamino que tenía en las manos. Escucho que alguien se acercaba, bajo el pergamino y vio a su sensei Iruka parado frente a él.

Iruka le dijo que esto fue un engaño de Mizuki para que pudiera obtener el pergamino, por eso le pidió que lo robara, Naruto no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo era mentira, cuando escucho otra voz, encima de un árbol se encontraba Mizuki, el cual lanzó un par shuriken hacia Iruka.

Mientras ocurre todo esto Misuki le dice la verdad a Naruto, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Iruka por impedirlo, que Naruto tiene dentro de él al zorro de las nueve colas, el cual causó destruccion y muerte a muchos shinobi hace años, por eso todos lo odian cuando lo ven, lo consideran un asesinó y el que casi destruyo la aldea.

Al escuchar esto Naruto se sumergió es sus pensamientos "Un demonio..." No podía sacarlo de su mente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Que?...- Gohan estaba sorprendido con lo que acababa de decir Naruto " Que? Un demonio dentro de él, que sucede aquí?" Gohan miro a Naruto " Por eso se le quedan viendo así, ya que él estuvo a punto de destruir la aldea, lo odian" Volvió a mirarlo para ver tristeza en el.

-me odias, verdad? Eres al primero que le digo esto- Naruto aún miraba al suelo tristemente. Levanto la vista un momento para ver la cara de Gohan -Yo sé que me odias, por tener a ese demonio, el cual asesinó a mucha gente, siempre he estado solo...- Naruto gritó y se alejó un poco de Gohan. Salió una lagrima de su rostro.

-Naruto...- Gohan se acercó un poco solo para que Naruto se alejara.

-No!, sé que me odias, todos los que saben esto lo hacen- Se alejó más de Gohan, estaba a punto de correr cuando sintió que algo le agarro el brazo, volteo para encontrar a Gohan.

-Naruto yo no te odio, de hecho te considero mi amigo- Gohan volvió a sonreír y miro a Naruto

-Que?- Naruto estaba sorprendido "que? Su amigo? Es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso".

-Aunque no te conozca tan bien, no me importa que tengas un demonio dentro de ti, tú eres Naruto no ese demonio a sí que debo de tratarte como Naruto, eso significa como un amigo- Gohan sonrió a Naruto

-Gohan, muchas gracias- Naruto se acercó a Gohan -De verdad gracias-

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte por estar solo, ahora yo seré tu amigo y no dejaré que vuelvas a estarlo- Gohan le sonrió a Naruto.

"Así que esto es lo que se siente tener amigos" Naruto puso una sonrisa en su cara.

-Bueno vamos a comer ramen- Naruto camino hacia la aldea "de verdad, muchas gracias Gohan"

Gohan siguió a Naruto "No te preocupes más Naruto, no dejaré que te pase nada" también puso una sonrisa en su cara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pronto llegaron al puesto de ramen donde Naruto y Gohan disfrutaban de una deliciosa comida, Naruto llevaba dos tazones, mientras que Gohan ya llevaba el doble que el.

"Come el doble que yo!...Creo que me voy a quedar sin dinero" miro su mano donde estaba el dinero que le quedaba.

Acabaron de comer y Naruto se quedó sin nada -Oh no!- continuaba mirando su mano la cual ya estaba vacía.

-Que pasa?- Gohan notó su inquietud

-Nada-

\- De acuerdo... Muchas gracias por la comida!- Gohan agradeció y le sonrió

\- De nada- Naruto sonrió a pesar de que se quedó sin dinero "No importa ya conseguiré más... Espero"

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizarlo, Naruto sufrió el haber llevado a comer a Gohan XD


	11. Capítulo 11: Ninja de Konoha

El día del destino

"pensamiento"

-hablando-

xxxxxxxx cambio de escena

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Capítulo 11: Ninja de Konoha

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Naruto y Gohan se encontraban caminando alrededor de la aldea, Naruto le enseñaba a Gohan como era la aldea, que lugares había, hasta se encontraron con un niño llamado Konohamaru, el cual al parecer era un amigo de Naruto.

Continuaron caminando hasta que Kakashi apareció frente a los dos.

-Kakashi-sensei, que hace aquí?- Naruto preguntó despreocupadamente.

-Gohan necesito que vengas, el Hokage quiere verte- Kakashi señaló a Gohan.

-Um...de acuerdo-

xxxxxxxxx

Los tres llegaron a donde se encontraba el Hokage, el cual los recibió con gusto.

-Gohan, de acuerdo a lo que me contó Kakashi podrás llegar a ser un gran Ninja algún dia, así que, toma- El Hokage abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una banda, y se la entregó a Gohan.

-Esto...es- Gohan agarro la banda y la admiro.

-Es el símbolo de que ya eres un Ninja de Konoha, tenla siempre contigo-

-Muchas gracias- Dicho esto Gohan agarro la banda con el símbolo de Konoha y la amarro a su cuello "Espero que no estorbe..."

Naruto y Gohan salieron de la oficina del Hokage.

-Así que se la dio- Kakashi miro al Hokage

-Si, parece que tiene potencial, como dijiste-

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

Kakashi llegó a ver al Hokage una vez que acabo el examen. Le informo todo lo que ocurrió .

-Así que Gohan fue el del plan- el Hokage cuestionó

-Si, pero aún no se lo que hizo-

-Que?-

-Verá cuando Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke estaban frente a mí como distracción Gohan pasó junto a mí y me quito los cascabeles, pero lo hizo de una manera demasiado rápida, como si se hubiera teletransportado-

-Parece que tiene habilidad, mide su capacidad para ver de qué es capaz- el Hokage ordenó

-Enseguida-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto y Gohan continuaron caminando por Konoha, Gohan aún tenía en la mente lo que dijo Naruto "Me pregunto qué clase de demonio es..." . Se detuvieron ya que vieron a Sakura a lo lejos, Naruto corrió y la saludo.

-Hola Sakura- Naruto saludo olvidándose de Gohan.

-Ehh...- Sakura volteo para ver a Naruto y Gohan - Hola Naruto- Dijo con un tono enojado -Hola Gohan- Sonó un poco más alegre. -Me alegra que los vea Kakashi-sensei me dijo que mañana debemos de estar temprano en la oficina del Hokage, nos asignarán nuestra primera misión-

-Que?...enserio- Naruto sonaba muy alegre.

-Bueno debo irme, tengo que preparar todo, adiós Gohan- Sakura se despidió y se alejó rápidamente.

-Que hay de mi?- Naruto mencionó con tristeza

-No le des importancia, ahora debemos prepararnos para mañana, es la primera misión después de todo- Gohan mencionó alegremente.

Naruto cambió su rostro por una sonrisa, agarro el brazo de Gohan y comenzó a correr -Vamos-

Naruto y Gohan estaban cerca de su hogar, por lo menos del lugar donde vivía Naruto, le había dicho a Gohan que si no tenía dónde quedarse podía ir con él no le importaba tener un compañero, Gohan aceptó su oferta,.

"Padre" este pensamiento llego a la cabeza de Gohan, se detuvo de su caminar y se volvió hacia Naruto -Tengo que ir a un lugar, luego te alcanzo- Dicho esto Gohan comenzó a correr hacia la otra dirección dejando a un confuso Naruto -De acuerdo, luego te veo...-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan

Comenze a correr, intentaba encontrar un lugar en el cual pudiera pensar, así que decidí salir de la aldea, llegue al bosque que lo rodeaba ya que me recordaba al que rodeaba mi verdadero hogar, en otra dimensión.

Llegue al bosque y me subí a un árbol, me recargué y comenze a meterme en mis pensamientos "Padre, porque lo hiciste, ahora ya estás muerto y es por mi culpa por intentar protegerme" Una lagrima comenzó a salir de mi rostro -Porque?- Dije con una voz triste, vacía. Pude sentir una presencia cerca, pero no le tome importancia. Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que por un momento me olvide de todo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi siguió a Gohan de una manera sigilosa, por órdenes del Hokage, el cual le dijo que intentará averiguar más de este chico.

Gohan reflejaba una cara de tristeza, parecía como si tuviera un gran vacío dentro de él "Que le habrá pasado?..." Su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando escucho a Gohan decir -Porque?...-

Enseguida Gohan comenzó a dejar salir mas lágrimas.

-Padre vengare tu muerte, lo juro- Gohan se puso de pie y bajó del árbol, comenzó a dejar salir su poder, la tierra comenzó a temblar, pequeños pedazos de ella comenzaban a flotar, había un gran viento, parecía que la naturaleza estaba ligada a sus emociones, también empezaron a caer rayos cerca del bosque.

Kakashi notó esto y miro sorprendido "Que le pasa?..." Su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando escucho los gritos de Gohan, era tristeza, agonía, podía sentir su dolor.

De repente el color del cabello de Gohan comenzó a cambiar del negro a un color oro, sus ojos cambiaron del negro a un azul turquesa, un Aura dorada apareció alrededor de él. Pronto la tierra dejó de temblar y Gohan había completado su transformación, un Súper Saiyajin.

Kakashi admiraba la transformación del niño, "esa aura es energía pura, pero nunca había visto nada igual... Es demasiado poder, debo avisar al Hokage" Kakashi dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo de vuelta a la aldea, para avisar al Hokage lo que pasó.

Gohan comenzó a salir de sus pensamientos y notó que se había transformado en un Super Saiyayin de manera involuntaria, la ira que sentía había logrado controlarlo, rápidamente desapareció la transformación con esperanzas de que nadie lo hubiera notado. -Eso espero- se dirigió de vuelta a la aldea pero sentía que había olvidado algo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Llego a la aldea para notar que algunos edificios fueron dañados, la mayoría de las personas se encontraban preocupadas por sus hogares. Notó que había varios shinobi alrededor tratando de controlar a la gente.

-Que fue lo que sucedió?-

-Solo sentí un gran temblor, pero de repente los edificios comenzaron a dañarse-.

-Que habrá sido ese poder?- Un shinobi miraba el edificio más dañado, que al parecer se derrumbó completamente.

Gohan alcanzó a escuchar todo esto gracias al buen oído que tiene debido a su herencia Saiyajin, empezó a lamentarse por dentro "Yo cause todo esto, la transformación parece ser demasiado poderosa en esta dimensión, no debería volver a usarla..."

Continuó su camino para buscar la presencia de Naruto, la encontró en un pequeño edificio, el cual al parecer no había sufrido daños "Me alegro..." Llegó a su casa, la cual era un departamento,desde fuera parecía muy pequeño "Será aquí?..." No pudo terminar porque la puerta se abrió rápidamente y salió un alegre Naruto, el cual lo llevo dentro.

xxxxxxxxx

Kakashi llegó rápidamente a donde se encontraba el Hokage, abrió la puerta solo para encontrarlo de pie mirando la ventana con una mirada de preocupación y a otros dos ninjas, los cuales eran ANBU.

-Kakashi- Uno de los ANBU habló mientras volteaba a verlo.

-Hokage, acaso sintió eso?- Kakashi se encontraba igual de preocupado que el Hokage.

-Si, al parecer la mayoría de la aldea lo sintieron, ese poder tan grande creó un gran temblor que daño algunos edificios de la aldea, sabes que fue?- El Hokage ya se había alejado de la ventana y volvió a tomar asiento.

-Si, fue Gohan- Kakashi mencionó con tristeza

-Así que el- el Hokage miraba a Kakashi para notar su tristeza.

-Si, lo seguí como usted me ordenó, lo encontré en el bosque, se veía muy triste, pero esa tristeza cambio rápidamente por ira, comenzó a emitir un poder sorprendente el cual cambio su apariencia, pero un Aura muy extraña apareció alrededor de él, parecia energía pura- Kakashi explicó

-Energía pura? No escuchaste alguna otra cosa- el Hokage cuestionó

-Bueno, el mencionó que vengaria la muerte de su padre- Kakashi anunció

-Vengar la muerte...- esto hizo que el Hokage recordará el momento en el que le pregunto a Gohan si tenía a donde volver, esa mirada de tristeza en su rostro.

-Si eso es verdad- Hablo uno de los ANBU.-Debemos averiguar quién es en verdad ese chico, podría ser un peligro para Konoha-

Todos voltearon a ver al Hokage para esperar su respuesta.

-Kakashi, después de que vuelvan de su misión traelo para poder averiguar qué es ese poder- El Hokage anunció -Vayan- Dicho esto Kakashi salio de la habitación al igual que los dos ANBU.

-Gohan ¿Quién eres en verdad?- El Hokage se cuestionó a sí mismo.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dado _


	12. Capítulo 12: Primera misión

El día del destino

"pensamiento"

-hablando-

xxxxxxxx cambio de escena

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Capítulo 12: Primera misión

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Era de mañana, la aldea era reparada poco a poco por ese fenómeno inexplicable, la mayoría de la aldea seguía confundida, acaso fue un ataque?. Con Naruto y Gohan, ambos ya se encontraban despiertos, estaban listos para iniciar la primera misión, así que salieron hacia donde se encontraba el Hokage.

-Enserio, que habrá sido eso de ayer- Sakura decía mientras miraba alrededor, la gente estaba reparando los daños del temblor de ayer.

-No lo sé, fue algo extraño- Sasuke caminaba junto a ella.

Vieron a Naruto y a Gohan a lo lejos.

-Naruto, Gohan- Sakura gritó, levantó el brazo para que la vieran.

-Sakura- Naruto y Gohan se acercaron a donde se encontraban.

-Ustedes no saben que fue lo de ayer?- Sakura los miro con curiosidad

-No, estoy igual- Naruto respondió

-Ni idea- Gohan aún se lamentaba por dentro por lo que causó, decidió no decir nada.

-Bueno...esto sigue siendo tan confuso, de todas maneras vayamos con Kakashi-sensei- Dicho esto los cuatro continuaron su camino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegaron a la oficina del Hokage, dentro estaba Kakashi esperándolos

Les asignaron su misión a los cinco, era escoltar al constructor de puentes Tazuna hasta el país de las Olas, los cinco aceptaron la misión y se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la aldea.

Comenzaron su camino hacia el país de las olas, hiban caminando por el bosque, era un día muy soleado, cruzaron un río cuando vieron un pequeño charco en el suelo, ellos continuaron.

"Esto parece ser una trampa..." Gohan no pudo terminar como notó a una persona que salía del charco que acababan de pasar, rápidamente eran dos personas y sacaron unas cadenas las cuales se dirigían a Kakashi, pasaron alrededor de él.

Naruto y Sakura se asustaron por lo que sucedió, mientras que Gohan y Sasuke seguían igual. Pronto las dos personas corrieron hacia Naruto con las mismas intenciones que Kakashi.

"Naruto..." Gohan corrió a una velocidad que parecíera normal, lanzó un par de shuriken hacia las cadenas que se dirigían a Naruto, las cuales se estrellaron contra un árbol. Las dos personas se encontraban atoradas, mientras Gohan aprovechó y golpeó a ambos en la cara, pero olvido poner poca fuerza, así que los noqueó.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, con Gohan y Naruto frente a ellos "me pase un poco..." Gohan se lamentaba, mientras que Naruto lo miraba sorprendido "Que fue eso?...solo los golpeo y cayeron... Es muy fuerte "

Al igual que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver.

Kakashi apareció detrás de Gohan y Naruto, miraba a los dos, parecían ninjas, pero aún no olvidaba lo de Gohan "Quien es este chico?"

-Y bien Tazuna, porque no nos dices porque te seguían estos dos?- Kakashi volteo a ver a Tazuna el cual estaba asustado por lo que vio "Parece que ya se dieron cuenta"

Tazuna les dijo que él está en la construcción de un Puente que conectará a su aldea, pero hay un hombre que no quiere que lo termine ya que arruinaría su negocio, el mintió en la solicitud de la misión ya que no tenía tanto dinero para pagar por una misión más alta.

Kakashi decidió que hiban a continuar a pesar de que ahora era una misión más peligrosa.

Pasaron por el mar para llegar al país de las olas, vieron el Puente que estaba en construcción.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegaron al país, ahora se dirigían a dejar a Tazuna a su hogar, cuando fueron emboscados nuevamente, esta vez era Zazuba, el Ninja que se oculta entre la niebla, al ver esto Kakashi no tuvo más opción que mostrar su Sharingan "ese ojo..." Gohan miraba con asombro a Kakashi.

La niebla comenzó a hacerse más espesa, apenas y se podía ver algo, se escucho la voz de Kakashi -formación-, al escuchar esto Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Gohan se colocaron alrededor de Tazuna para protegerlo de el enemigo.

-No servirá de nada- se escucho la voz de Zazuba, pero era imposible averiguar su posición, excepto para cierto Saiyajin, Gohan notó que Zazuba se encontraba encima de un árbol, cuando saltó hacia el centro de la formación "Así que eso planeaba..." Al ver esto Gohan rápidamente se colocó delante de Tazuna y lanzó un puñetazo directo a Zazuba.

Naruto lo único que vio fue que Zazuba ya se encontraba dentro de su formación y que de repente Gohan apareció delante de Tazuna y le dio un puñetazo, no podía creerlo, fue tan rápido.

Gohan tenía su puño en el estómago de Zazuba, lo saco solo para ver qué Zazuba se convirtió en agua y desapareció.

"Un clon?..." Pensamiento de Kakashi "Aún así Gohan se movió demasiado rápido, incluso para el Sharingan..." De repente sintió a alguien detrás de él, era Zazuba el cual lo apuñalo. Pero Kakashi se convirtió en agua igual que Zazuba "copio su técnica, así que para eso es el Sharingan..." Gohan miraba a Kakashi el cual ahora se encontraba atrás de Zazuba.

Zazuba saltó rápidamente hacia el lago que se encontraba junto a ellos, hizo una posición de manos y un dragón de agua se generó y se dirigía hacia Kakashi, pero él hizo lo mismo, así que los dos dragones chocaron entre sí y desaparecieron, pero Kakashi no presto atención y Zazuba lo encerró en una prision de agua. Kakashi hacia lo posible por liberarse pero todo era inútil "Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Gohan tengan cuidado".

Naruto miraba con enojo, su sensei acababa de caer en la trampa de el enemigo y ahora ellos estaban solos en esto, volteo a ver a Gohan el cual parecía tener una mirada tranquila en su rostro "Como puede estar tan tranquilo..." Lo miraba sorprendido.

-Ahora morirían- dicho esto Zazuba creo un clon de agua el cual se dirigía a Tazuna, al ver esto Gohan volvió a ponerse frente al el, el clon estaba frente a él cuando lo golpeó y se transformó en agua. "Parece que no debo subestimarlo..."

Esta vez el clon de Zazuba se dirigió a Naruto, el cual sin pensarlo corrió a atacarlo. "No.. Naruto" Gohan maldijo en su mente, el clon estaba a punto de lastimar a Naruto con su espada,

-Ohh..no- Naruto solo miraba como la espada se acercaba a él, pero sintió una brisa desde aire y Gohan estaba frente a él sosteniendo la espada solo con sus manos -Que?...Gohan- Naruto miraba a su amigo sorprendido "como puede sostener esa espada con esa facilidad..."

Sasuke estaba igual de sorprendido, pero aprovecho esta oportunidad para llevar a cabo su plan, pudo notar antes que el verdadero Zazuba no puede moverse, si no la prision de agua desaparecería, por eso utiliza clones, así que mientras Gohan estaba con el clon el se escabulló y lanzó un par de shuriken hacia el verdadero Zazuba, el sin más opción tuvo que deshacer la prision de agua, Kakashi quedó libre, pero seguía mirando en estado de shock a Gohan.

Gohan soltó una mano de la espada que sostiene y le dio un puñetazo al clon haciéndolo desaparecer, volteo para mirar a Naruto el cual lo miraba sorprendido "Creo que mostré demasiado...pero" Gohan puso una mirada sería hacia Zazuba

-Jamás perdonare al que intente herir a un amigo mío- la ira de Gohan se manifestó, una aura se encontraba alrededor de él, esto hacia que Naruto mirara sorprendido "Gohan quien eres en verdad?..."

Gohan apareció al lado se Zazuba y le dio un puñetazo directo en el estomago, el cual lo mando a volar hacia un árbol, cayo inconsciente. Gohan volteo a mirar a Kakashi, el cual tenía una mirada sorprendida, al igual que Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto.

-Creo que tendré que dar unas explicaciones- Gohan miro al suelo con un poco de tristeza.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Para responder, Goku aún no ha muerto, Gohan cree que si, el aparecerá más adelante en la historia, no puedo decir mucho más o se perdería la trama XD

Gracias a alucard77 y JessiBSV por la revisión del último capítulo. Gracias por leer.


	13. Capítulo 13: Eres de otra dimensión?

El día del destino 

"pensamiento"

-hablando-

xxxxxxxx cambio de escena

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Capítulo 13: Eres de otra dimensión?

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Después de el incidente con Zazuba el equipo siete logró su misión con éxito, llevaron a Tazuna a su hogar con su nieto. Kakashi había decidido regresar a la aldea inmediatamente, decidió que lo que fuera que Gohan tenía que decir, el Hokage necesitaba escucharlo.

En estos momentos los cinco estaban de camino de vuelta a la aldea, pero ninguno había dicho nada desde que salieron del país de las olas. Naruto miraba a Gohan "Por qué?... Quién eres..." Esto era lo mismo que Sakura y Sasuke pensaban.

"Así que el Hokage tenía razón, es un poder sorprendente, pero es completamente desconocido" Kakashi también miraba a Gohan.

Por otro lado Gohan "Lo siento mucho... Que tonto fui, debí haberles dicho la verdad desde el inicio" se lamentaba por dentro.

Pronto los cinco podían ver a lo lejos Konoha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegaron rápidamente a la oficina del Hokage, dentro se encontraban Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Gohan y Kakashi, todos tenían una mirada de tristeza y confusión, Kakashi fue el primero en hablar.

-La misión se cumplió con éxito, pero...- Volteo a mirar a Gohan, el cual dio un paso más cerca del Hokage

-Yo...lo siento mucho... Debí decir la verdad desde el inicio- Gohan miraba al suelo con tristeza.

-Así que me dirás que pasó?- El Hokage se levantó de su asiento y miro a Gohan.

-Si... Verán yo no pertenezco a este mundo, bueno no a esta dimensión.- Gohan declaró.

-Que?-el Hokage miraba sorprendido a Gohan al igual que el resto que se encontraban en la sala "No es de esta dimensión..."

-Yo llegué aquí por accidente... Era un día normal en la dimensión de donde vengo, cuando dos seres de esta me trajeron a mi padre y a mí a esta dimensión, ellos no dijeron porque, solo por alguna razón querían que fuera con ellos, por su culpa..- Gohan comenzó a apretar los puños, su ira empezó a salir, al igual que unas lágrimas -Por su culpa... Mi padre se tuvo que sacrificar para salvarme, yo simplemente huí de la lucha como él me dijo, y termine aquí- Gohan continuaba mirando al suelo.

"Gohan..." En estos momento Naruto sentía lastima por su amigo.

-Lo siento Gohan, pero dime algo, eres poderoso?- El Hokage miro a Gohan

-Poderoso?...- Gohan miraba confuso

-Veras, ayer le dije a Kakashi que te siguiera, para que no te metieras en problemas, pero me contó que liberaste un poder desconocido que causó un fuerte temblor y ciertos daños a la aldea, eso es verdad?-

-Yo...- Gohan se lamentó "Sabia que había olvidado algo, ese día mi ira se me escapó y olvide que Kakashi estaba ahí..." -Si es verdad, era yo- Gohan volteo a mirar a Kakashi.

-Lo siento, ese día la ira logró controlarme por lo de mi padre y perdí el control de mis poderes.-

-Eso no importa Gohan, pero dime algo, que clase de poder es este, nunca había visto nada igual- el Hokage cuestionó.

-Pues lo que utilize es ki- Gohan dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Hubo un silencio en la sala, hasta que todos gritaron de lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Queeee? ...-

-Ki? La energía de la vida- Sakura cuestionó

-Es enserio...- Naruto miro a Gohan

-Gohan, en verdad utilizas el ki?- Kakashi cuestionó

-Si, miren- Dicho esto Gohan levantó su mano, una bola de luz apareció en ella.

"Así que esto es el ki... Se siente más poderoso" El Hokage miraba sorprendido

-El ki tiene varios usos, aparte de que sirve para lanzar ataques poderosos, lo puedes usar en todo el cuerpo- Dicho esto Gohan desapareció la bola de ki que tenía en la mano.

-Así que ki... Gohan dime esto no se los has dicho a nadie más?- El Hokage miraba preocupado

-No, porque?- Gohan cuestionó

"Me alegro, nadie más sabe..." -Gohan no debes mencionarle a nadie más de donde eres o que utilizas ki, en este mundo o dimensión se considera una energía muy poderosa, pero nadie ha sido capaz de utilizarla por mucho tiempo, alguien podría intentar hacer mal uso de ella, por eso no debes mencionarlo- el Hokage miro a Gohan igual que al resto -Lo mismo para todos, nadie debe mencionar esto-

-De acuerdo...- Gohan estaba extrañado "Parece que es más peligroso de lo que pensé"

-Si- los demás asintieron.

-Bueno, pueden irse-

Enseguida la habitación quedo más vacía, solo permanecía el Hokage mirando la ventana

"Esto puede ser un gran problema si alguien se entera...en especial el"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El equipo siete salía de la oficina del Hokage, ellos aún no habían mencionado nada.

-Bueno, mañana nos veremos en el campo de entrenamiento para continuar- Con esto Kakashi salió caminando.

-Si, nos vemos mañana- Sakura también se fue por otro lado.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero se fue, dejando a Gohan y Naruto.

-Ehh...Naruto..- Gohan se acercó un poco a Naruto -Estas bien?-

-Si, porque no habría de estarlo?- Naruto preguntó despreocupadamente.

-Creí que tal vez... La noticia de donde soy te tomo muy por sorpresa- Gohan anunció

-No, estoy bien, de veras, pero...- Naruto volteo hacia Gohan -Podrías mostrarme de lo que eres capaz?- Naruto dijo emocionado

-Que?...quieres ver qué puedo hacer?- Gohan preguntó confundido

-Si, quiero saber de qué es capaz el ki- Naruto dijo emocionado mientras tomaba el brazo de Gohan -Vamos- Los dos salieron caminando hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

-Esta bien...- Gohan no parecía convencido "No se si debería hacerlo..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto y Gohan llegaron a los campos de entrenamiento, se fijaron que no hubiera nadie más ahí, por lo que dijo el Hokage.

-Vamos Gohan muéstrame- Naruto seguía emocionado, quería ver de verdad la diferencia del ki al chakra.

-De acuerdo- Con esto Gohan se colocó frente a un árbol, extendió su mano para que apareciera una bola de ki, apuntó al árbol y salió disparada, entonces el árbol explotó en mil pedazos, dejando solo la ceniza de lo que alguna vez fue.

-Sorprendente...- Naruto miraba emocionado

-si, como había dicho antes también sirve para volar- Gohan sonaba más emocionado, dicho esto se elevó un poco en el aire, algo para que Naruto viera que está volando, pero no demasiado si no alguien más lo podría descubrir.

-Ohh...- Naruto miraba a Gohan con un brillo en sus ojos, jamás creyó poder ver volar a una persona en toda su vida

Gohan miraba al cielo desde donde estaba, el sol estaba cayendo detrás de la montaña con las cabezas de los Hokage anteriores, "Ya es tarde..." Con ese pensamiento Gohan bostezo, estaba cansado de todo lo que realizó ese día, bajó hasta donde se encontraba Naruto.

-Naruto, yo creo que ya debemos irnos- Gohan volvió a bostezar

"Parece cansado..." -Si, vamonos- Con esto Naruto y Gohan partieron a su hogar

XXXXXXXXXXXX

En un bosque un poco descuidado, se podían ver árboles de gran tamaño pero se encontraban secos, era de noche, la luna se reflejaba en el lago, al lado de este se encontraba una entrada a una especie de cueva.

-Señor...- se escucho la voz de una mujer, era la misma persona con la que Goku y Gohan se habían encontrado, era Xia.

-Lograron la misión que les encomendé?- Está vez se trataba de un hombre, el cual parecía tener un aspecto robusto, pero se encontraba en las sombras.

-Si, los trajimos como nos mencionó- Dijo Kin, el cual estaba parado junto a Xia.

-Excelente...continúen con el plan- El hombre en las sombras mencionó

-Enseguida- Xia y Kin asintieron, enseguida salieron de la cueva.

-Todo va según el plan... Pronto será todo mío-Se escucho una risa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan había dejado a Naruto, le dijo que tenía que ir a otro lugar, él insistió en que lo acompañara, pero Gohan lo negó, le pidió que lo dejara solo, eso fue hace una hora.

Después de eso Gohan había subido al tejado de una casa, decidió no salir de la aldea, sospechaba que lo estaban vigilando, había sentido tres presencias siguiendolo desde que se separó de Naruto "Deben estar preocupados... Manejar un poder que creían imposible". Después de este pensamiento Gohan miro la luna, era tan hermosa, iluminaba todo la aldea de Konoha.

"Será verdad..." Otro pensamiento llego a su cabeza, se puso a analizar todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, desde que lo trajeron a esta dimensión. "Acaso es verdad que mi padre murió?... En aquel momento" Con esto Gohan comenzó a recordar.

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

Gohan corría por el bosque como su padre le había ordenado, él estaba huyendo de esas dos personas, las cuales interrumpieron su paz. Pasó algunos árboles "No había pasado ya por aquí?..." Se encontraba perdido, había pensado tanto en cómo estaba su padre que no se dio cuenta por donde fue, hasta que el sintió un ki, debilitándose, hasta un punto que estaba cerca de la muerte, "no puede ser..." Una lagrima cayó por el rostro de Gohan "Padre... Dime que estás bien" Sintio que el ki había desaparecido por completo, igual que los otros dos.

"Padre...no" con esto comenzó a dejar salir más lagrimas, después de esto todo se volvió negro...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Gohan decidió que no adelantaría los hechos, podría ser que su padre estaba vivo "Tal vez..." Bajo la mirada, veía un par de personas caminando por la aldea, todos se veían tan felices.

La alegría se empezó a borrar de su rostro, la tristeza y la ira lo inundaban, quería saber la verdad, que fue lo que pasó ese día...

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Este fic tardará un par de días más en actualizarse. Gracias por leer XD

Gracias a JessiBSV, alucard77 y DeathAlex5978 por la revisión del último capítulo.


	14. Capítulo 14: El ataque a Konoha

El día del destino

"pensamiento"

-hablando-

xxxxxxx cambio de escena

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Capítulo 14: El ataque a Konoha

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Gohan salió de sus pensamientos, decidió que era el momento para volver con Naruto, no quería preocuparlo más de lo que estaba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era de mañana, el sol pasaba a través de la gran ventana, Gohan se había levantado temprano, después de todo necesitaba estar listo para cualquier cosa que le preguntaran "Después de todo hoy tenemos entrenamiento... Tal vez pregunten algo sobre el ki"

Escucho un fuerte ronquido, volteo para ver a Naruto aún dormido, "Parece que estaba cansado... Pero se nos va a hacer tarde" Gohan decidió despertarlo, así que agarro la cobija la cual lo cubría y la jalo. En ese momento un Naruto gruñón se levantó debido al frío que sintió.

-Vamos Naruto, es tarde- Gohan le sonrió.

-Ehh...que pasó?...- Naruto se levantó, bostezo un poco y estiro los brazos, abrió los ojos para encontrar a Gohan sonriéndole, miro a un lado para comprobar la hora-Es tarde!- Gritó como de un brinco salió de la cama y corrió al baño.

Gohan miro esta escena, y río.

xxxxxxxxx

Naruto y Gohan corrían por la aldea, Naruto se había parado muy tarde, ahora ellos hiban a pagar, a lo lejos se podía distinguir el campo de entrenamiento.

-Veo que por fin llegaron- Kakashi mencionó con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Lo siento... Kakashi-sensei- Naruto se disculpó, pero se encontraba cansado de tanto correr para poder llegar a tiempo. Gohan estaba a su lado, pero él no se veía cansado, ya estaba acostumbrado a recorrer grandes distancias.

-Bueno, hoy continuaremos con el entrenamiento, les mostraré cómo utilizar su chakra en cualquier parte de su cuerpo- Kakashi se acercó a uno de los árboles que había alrededor, lo miro, y comenzó a concentrar su chakra, colocó un pie en el árbol, y camino a través de él.

-Wow...- Naruto miraba con asombro a su sensei.

-Tienen que concentrarse, hagan que su chakra se concentre en sus pies, utilicen un kunai para colocar una marca en el árbol para ver hasta donde llegaron- Dicho esto Kakashi sacó un kunai y colocó un ligero rasguño en el árbol y bajo de el.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke comenzaron a intentar utilizar su chakra de esa manera, Sakura fue la primera en lograrlo, llegó hasta la cima del árbol y bajo como si nada. Naruto y Sasuke continuaron, pero parecía que estaban compitiendo entre ellos. Gohan rió al ver esta escena.

Kakashi se acercó a Gohan, el cual estaba sentado encima de un árbol observando a Naruto y Sasuke.

-Dime, con el ki puedes realizar esto?- Kakashi preguntó despreocupadamente.

-Algo parecido... Puedes realizar más que eso- Gohan contestó "Sabia que preguntarían..."

-Enserio... Que más se puede hacer?- Sakura intervino en la plática, estaba parada en un arbol frente a Gohan, salto hacia la rama donde se encontraba sentado.

-Bueno... Puedes usarlo para grandes ataques o para volar- Gohan sonaba un poco más alegre.

-Volar?...- Kakashi estaba sorprendido por lo que escucho

-Puedes volar?... Es enserio?- Sakura no parecía tan convencida

-Si, miren- Con esto Gohan se puso de pie, brinco fuera de la rama pero no cayó, simplemente se quedó flotando.

-Sorprendente...- Sakura y Kakashi miraban impresionados.

-Gracias- Gohan sonrió y colocó su mano detrás de su cabeza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto y Sasuke continuaban intentando subir el árbol, Naruto había llegado más lejos que Sasuke.

"No me puede ganar..." Pensamiento de Sasuke, intentó volver a subir solo para notar que Gohan, Sakura y Kakashi estaban en el árbol de al lado, vio que Gohan se puso de pie y salto del árbol, pero no cayó se quedó flotando "Sorprendente... Así que de eso es capaz el ki" el pensamiento de Sasuke fue interrumpido como escucho una explosión a lo lejos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan seguía flotando cuando escucho una explosión, volteo para ver humo a lo lejos, venía de la aldea.

-Que es eso?...- Sakura fue la primera en hablar, su voz sonaba un poco asustada.

-Viene de la aldea- Gohan dijo

-Que?... Debió haber pasado algo- Una vez que Kakashi mencionó bajo del árbol donde se encontraba -Debemos regresar a la aldea- Hizo una seña para que lo siguieran y comenzó a correr.

xxxxxxxxx

Era un día normal en Konoha, hasta que se escucho una explosión procedente de un lado de la aldea.

El Hokage lo había notado, enseguida se puso de pie y salió de su oficina para ver qué estaba sucediendo, un ANBU apareció junto a él.

-Que está pasando?- El Hokage sonaba un poco enfadado.

-Alguien se acercó al muro desde fuera, utilizó un poder desconocido para destruirlo- el ANBU informó

-Destruir el muro!- el Hokage se sorprendió "Parece un enemigo formidable, pero que será... Acaso estará usando ki?" Con esto salió de sus pensamientos -Declaró la aldea en estado de emergencia- El Hokage anuncio

-Enseguida- el ANBU desapareció

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de que el Hokage declaró en estado de emergencia la aldea, los shinobi comenzaron a sacar a toda la gente y llevarla a un lugar seguro, los shinobi más experimentados se colocaron alrededor del muro que acababa de ser destruido para averiguar quién fue el que lo causó.

Una vez que el muro de tierra hiba desapareciendo se podían distinguir la silueta de dos personas.

-Te dije que no lo destruyeras, ahora solo,atrajiste su atención-Xia se quejaba

-No importa, al final está aldea será destruida - Está vez Kin fue el que habló.

-Tienes razón, tenemos que completar el plan, ahora ve- Xia señaló la aldea

-Enseguida- Con esto Kin voló directo a donde estaban los shinobi. Levantó una mano y apareció una bola de ki, la cual lanzó y generó una gran explosión. El camino acababa de ser despejado por un hombre, Kin procedió a avanzar, con Xia siguiéndolo por atrás,

-Vamos... A donde se encuentra el Hokage- Xia sonrió maliciosamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El Hokage se encontraba preocupado, la aldea de Konoha no había sufrido tanto, desde el ataque del zorro de las nueve colas. Escucho una fuerte explosión, procedente del muro que acababa de ser destruido, se sorprendió "Al parecer los shinobi fueron derrotados... Tenía razón se trata de alguien que usa el ki, igual que Gohan"

Algunos shinobi aún continuaban de pie, intentando deshacerse de los enemigos que habían aparecido, pero eran demasiado fuertes, los jutsu que utilizaban no servían de nada, parecía que eran inmortales.

Xia y Kin pronto llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba el Hokage, alrededor de él se encontraban algunos shinobi.

-Van a moverse?- Xia preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara, ninguno de los shinobi parecía moverse, -Como quieran,...- Hizo una seña con la mano hacia Kin, él asintió con la cabeza y procedió a atacar.

El Hokage ya no podía soportarlo, el había dado su palabra de que protegería la aldea, pero en estos momentos dos seres desconocidos acababa de llegar y ya habían destruido medía aldea,"No puedo permitir esto por más tiempo..." pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por otra explosión, entonces dos personas aparecieron frente a él.

-Saludos, tercer Hokage- Xia sonrió -No se preocupe, nosotros no venimos a destruir completamente su aldea, solo necesitamos que nos entregue algo-

"Algo?..." -A que se refieren?...que es lo que quieres?- El Hokage cuestionó con un poco de ira.

-Lo que queremos es a alguien... - Xia mencionó. -Queremos que nos entreguen a Gohan- Xia se rió.

-Que?... A Gohan?... Porque lo entregaría?- El Hokage se puso firme, él estaba completamente en desacuerdo, jamás entregaría a alguien de la aldea.

-Si no lo haces, destruiremos toda esta hermosa aldea- Xia mencionó en tono de burla

-que?...- El Hokage se sorprendió "destruir la aldea... Aun así no puedo entregarlo, no sé qué harán con el, además él es de Konoha, aunque acaba de llegar hace poco, sigue siendo un ciudadano de esta aldea..." -No lo haré- el Hokage mencionó

-Que?- Xia parecía sorprendida.

-No entregaré a Gohan- El Hokage repitió

-Ya veo... Pero estarás cometiendo un grave error -Kin, deshazte de el-

-Enseguida- Con esto comenzó la pelea entre Kin y el tercer Hokage

Pxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto el equipo siete había regresado a la aldea, estaban sorprendidos, una parte del gran muro que protegía Konoha había sido destruido, al igual que una parte de la aldea.

-Que pasó aquí?...- Sakura no tenía palabras para expresar lo que pasaba.

-Quien fue el causante de esto?- Naruto gritó -Acabaré con el, de veras- Comenzó a avanzar un poco pero Kakashi lo detuvo.

-No te precipites, esto es un ataque no puedes andar por ahí- Kakashi mencionó

Sasuke miraba sorprendido al igual que Sakura, no creía llegar a ver esto jamás, Konoha tan vulnerable.

Gohan no había mencionado ni una palabra, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que ocurría, desde que se habían acercado a la aldea lo había sentido, eran los dos que lo trajeron a esta dimensión "No puede ser..." la ira comenzó a dominarlo de nuevo, un poco de su poder comenzó a salir, el apretaba los puños de la ira que sentía. Tenía que saber que fue lo que le sucedió a su padre.

Kakashi notó a Gohan, su poder estaba fluyendo como aquella vez "Ohhh...no" se lamentó a sí mismo -Gohan te encuentras bien?...- pero antes de que terminara Gohan se elevó en el aire y se dirigió al edificio donde estaba el Hokage.

-Gohan, espera...- Kakashi lo seguía al igual que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

"Descubriré que fue lo que te pasó, padre" Gohan decidido aceleró un poco.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? perdon por tardar tanto en publicar este capítulo, la historia está tomando un giro interesante y no se preocupen Goku aparecerá en algún momento xD

Gracias a alucard77, JessiHyugga, JessiBSV y Diego2015king por la revisión del último capítulo.


	15. Capítulo 15: La furia de Gohan

El día del destino

"pensamiento"

-hablando-

xxxxxxxx cambio de escena

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Capítulo 15: La furia de Gohan

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Gohan voló directamente hacia dónde sintió esos dos ki, los mismos que lo hirieron a él y a su padre "Ellos saben la verdad..." Gohan decidido olvido que dejó a un confuso Kakashi.

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke seguían a Gohan, estaban preocupados por el, pero también por la aldea, aún no sabían quién era el causante de todo esto, quien pudo haber sido capaz de destruir Konoha. Podían distinguir a lo lejos la oficina del Hokage, pero no se veía igual, estaba bastante dañada, se podían escuchar un par de explosiones provenientes de ahí.

Gohan se apresuró más, ya que continuaba escuchando explosiones, decidió decender un poco porque se encontraba enfrente del edificio, pero una vez que bajo Naruto corrió junto a él.

-Gohan... Espéranos- Naruto jadeaba

-Eh... Perdón Naruto- Gohan sonrió y colocó su mano detrás de su cabeza

-Que bueno que te detuviste- Sakura dijo

-De todas formas que está pasando?...- Kakashi no pudo terminar porque el gran edificio frente a ellos comenzó a derrumbarse, tres personas cayeron, el Hokage y otros dos.

-Hokage...- Kakashi se acercó a él para ayudarlo, igual que el resto, el tercer Hokage se encontraba en muy mal estado debido a la caída que sufrió, pero lo más preocupante era su pierna, estaba rota.

El único que no se acercó a ver esta escena era Gohan, él se encontraba adelante de los demás, miraba fijamente a los dos que estaban frente a él -Ustedes...- mencionó con una voz fría.

Xia y Kin salieron de las sombras, Xia comenzó a reír -Hasta que por fin apareces, Gohan, yo creía que eras un cobarde e ibas a dejar morir a toda esta gente-

El resto dejaron de poner atención al Hokage y miraron a Gohan "Parece que se conocen..." Pensamiento de Kakashi mientras levantó al Hokage. El ambiente no era muy agradable en este momento, se podía sentir el odio que había entre varios de los presentes.

-Cállate...- Gohan fue el primero en hablar, una vez que dijo esto su ira se volvió a apoderar de el, pero esta vez se transformó en un Súper Saiyajin, el suelo debajo de él se cuarteo, el cambio en la apariencia de Gohan era lo que más se notaba.

"Así que este es el poder del otro día..." El Hokage miraba sorprendido, el poder que tenía Gohan era inimaginable, el ki era algo realmente poderoso.

-Gohan...- Naruto miraba con preocupación a su amigo, él sabía que la ira lo había inundado, pero su poder "Esto es sorprendente..."

Xia miro esta escena, este niño tenía un gran poder, pero no el suficiente -Así que ese es tu poder- ella rió -vamos Kin, acaba con esto de una vez-. Kin solo asintió y dio un paso más cerca de Gohan.

Gohan tomó una postura igual que Kin, y de repente ambos desaparecieron, volvieron a aparecer flotando en el cielo, entonces los dos comenzaron a lanzar golpes y patadas, a simple vista parecían un par de borrones en el aire, pero debido a su gran fuerza causaban una onda expansiva, que comenzaba a dañar los edificios que seguían bien en Konoha.

Gohan jadeaba, "parece que este tipo en verdad es fuerte... Pero era tanto como para ganarle a mi padre?" Colocó sus dos manos juntas -Kame...- comenzó a reunir la energía en sus manos -hame...- Una bola de ki azul apareció en sus manos -Haa...- Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras lanzaba el poderoso ataque.

Pronto el haz de energía se acercó rápidamente a Kin, pero él no parecía angustiado ni nada, simplemente levantó una mano y formó una bola de ki de gran tamaño y la arrojó contra el ataque de Gohan.

Las dos energías chocaron entre sí, formando un gran espectáculo, ambas eran muy fuertes, estaba intentando ganar más terreno, se sentía un gran poder.

"no puede ser..." el Hokage miraba preocupado

-pero que es eso?...- Naruto miraba sorprendido las dos energías, eran gigantescas "yo creo que eso destruiria Konoha fácilmente"

-Así que este es el poder del ki...- Kakashi también estaba en estado de shock, esta pelea estaba a otro nivel.

"Son demasiado poderosos..." Sasuke estaba sorprendido

Los dos ataques pronto no soportaron más y crearon una gran explosión, la cual levantó una gran nube de humo, no se podía ver nada. Una vez que el humo desapareció se podía observar un cráter donde una vez estuvo la oficina del Hokage, Gohan se encontraba flotando encima de él, igual que Kin.

Gohan se veía un poco cansado, estaba jadeando "maldicion... Utilize demasiado ki" se lamentaba a sí mismo, la ropa que traía están un poco dañada, se había roto un poco.

Del otro lado Kin seguía como si nada, no se veía cansado, pero su ropa no se había salvado, estaba un poco rota. Kin voló rápidamente hacia Gohan y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, el cual lo mano a volar contra un edificio, que fue destruido debido al impacto.

Gohan se levantó y quito las rocas que tenía encima, solo para que Kin estuviera ahí esperándolo, tomó a Gohan por la camisa y los sostuvo frente a él.

-Quieres saber que le pasó a tu padre?- Kin mencionó mientras mantenía el agarre en Gohan.

Esta pregunta llamó la atención de Gohan "Padre..." Ese pensamiento volvió a cruzar su mente, él quería saber la verdad.

-Tu padre fue un tonto, sacrificándose solo para salvar a su hijo- Kin sonrió -Pero no sirvió de nada-

Gohan intentó golpear a Kin, no podía soportar seguir escuchando esto, se estában burlando de su padre, intentó darle un puñetazo pero fue detenido.

-No tan rápido, deja que termine de hablar- dicho esto Kin soltó a Gohan y lo golpeó. Gohan cayó al suelo frente a Kin.

Kin simplemente sonrió -Yo maté a tu padre- Kin anunció

-Que?...- Gohan se sorprendió "Mi padre muerto, no puede ser, así que en verdad se sacrificó, pero porque padre... Porque..." Levantó la vista para ver a Kin burlándose de el "Después de todo...yo" Gohan comenzó a dejar salir lágrimas y poco a poco se levantó -Padre!...- Gohan gritó con todas sus fuerzas, el ki de Gohan comenzó a elevarse, su poder comenzó a salir, la ira lo estaba cegando, el suelo alrededor de él comenzó a romperse, continuó gritando mientras los rayos golpearon el suelo por toda Konoha, una luz cubrió todo.

Una vez que todo se aclaró se podía distinguir a Gohan en medio de todo, pero él había cambiado, su cabello había crecido más hacia arriba, excepto por un mechon que quedó colgando, su cola había salido de su escondite, estaba en un color dorado igual que su cabello, su cola solo se movio detrás de su espalda, su mirada estaba llena de ira e odio, sus músculos habían crecido igual que su poder, se había transformado en un Súper Saiyajin ascendido.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Agradecería que todos los que leen esta historia dejaran su comentario, ¿Qué opinan de la historia?. xD

Gracias a Diego2015king, alucard77 y JessiBSV por la revisión del último capítulo.


	16. Capítulo 16: Después del desastre

El día del destino

"pensamiento"

-hablando-

xxxxxxxx cambio de escena

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Capítulo 16: Después del desastre

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Gohan estaba en el centro de todo, la ira lo dominaba, no pudo resistirlo, no lo podía creer "Padre... No estás muerto, verdad?.." Este pensamiento no dejaba la mente de Gohan, por eso la ira lo cegó y se transformó en un súper Saiyajin ascendido.

Todos miraban en estado de shock a Gohan, si antes su poder ya era sorprendente ahora parecía imposible, su poder superaba todo, el simple hecho de transformarse habia devastado una gran parte de Konoha, los pocos edificios que antes habían sobrevivido ya no estaban, habían desaparecido, una gran parte de la aldea igual.

El gigantesco cráter que había aparecido en el centro de la aldea era lo que llamaba más la atención, todo lo demás que no se había evaporado estaba en ruinas, Konoha estaba devastada, el Hokage se encontraba en estado de shock, jamás creyó ver la aldea en este estado, él se había comprometido a cuidarla y protegerla, pero ahora él se sentía inútil, no podía hacer nada contra esta clase de poder.

Xia miraba a Gohan sorprendida, jamás creyó que El Niño tuviera esa cantidad de poder "Ahora veo porque el jefe se interesó en el...", pero ese poder rebasaba el suyo con facilidad, y no imaginar cómo estaba Kin en este momento, el siempre fue más débil que Xia.

Kin miraba en estado de shock a su oponente, no tenía ni la mas mínima posibilidad de ganarle, el poder de este niño era casi diez veces mayor que el de el "Esto es demasiado..." Se lamentó así mismo, jamás debió haber hecho enfadar a este niño.

Gohan irradiaba poder, su aura había crecido considerablemente, se sentía muy poderoso, volteo a mirar a Kin, tenía una cara de angustia en este momento, Gohan sonrió, algo era diferente en el, la ira había hecho que perdiera la consciencia de sus actos.

Sin que nadie pudiera captar Gohan apareció al lado de Kin, lanzó un puñetazo directo a él, el golpe impacto directo en su estómago, lo mando a volar al lado de Xia, ella corrió junto al cráter que se acababa de formar junto a ella, se sorprendió por lo que vio, Kin tenía el cuerpo completamente destrozado, su sangre estaba por todos lados, comprobó su ki, "Esta muerto..." Miro horrorizada "este niño lo mato de un golpe...". Esto no podía ser posible, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar...

Gohan sonrió, había derrotado a su enemigo, el que le causó tanto dolor, miro a donde lo había mandado a volar, podía ver a Xia mirando a su compañero, tenía una expresión de temor en su rostro, el rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces apareció al lado del cráter que había formado el cuerpo de Kin.

Xia se sorprendió de que Gohan apareció del otro lado de donde estaba parada, tenía que salir de ahí, si no se hiba ese niño la mataría "Maldicion..." Se lamentó a sí misma, pero tenía una idea, saco de su pequeña bolsa en su costado una bola gris, la tiro al suelo y salió humo, rápidamente huyó de Konoha.

Gohan estaba feliz, aunque uno de su su enemigos hubiera escapado, el había logrado su objetivo, continuaba mirando el cuerpo de Kin, hasta que comenzó a recuperar la conciencia , miro con horror lo que provocó "Yo hice esto..." No lo podía creer, el jamás había actuado de esta manera, había puesto en peligro a sus amigos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que todo se volvió negro.

xxxxxxxxx

Naruto miraba con horror a su amigo, que fue lo que le pasó?, acababa de asesinar a una persona, se había acercado al igual que el resto a donde permanecía Gohan, estaba parado junto a ese cráter, miraba el cuerpo del hombre.

Naruto comenzó a dar unos pasos más cerca de su amigo, pero fue detenido por Kakashi, él hizo un movimiento con su cabeza negándole el ir, hasta que escucho un golpe, miro al frente para ver qué Gohan había regresado a la normalidad, pero estaba inconsciente.

Justo cuando todo parecía estar peor el Hokage comenzó a escupir sangre por la boca -Hokage!...- Kakashi se acercó a él rápidamente -Que le sucede?...-. El Hokage no parecía estar tan bien -Kakashi escúchame...- volvió a escupir un poco de sangre -No debes de permitir que nadie se entere de esto... Parece que mi tiempo a llegado.-

-Que?...- Kakashi y el resto miraban en estado de shock, el Hokage estaba muriendo?

El Hokage sentía que poco a poco iba perdiendo las fuerzas que le quedaban "Debió haber sido por ese golpe..." Recordó cómo uno de lo que atacaron Konoha le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago, no pareció afectarle mucho en ese momento, pero parece que el golpe devastó gran parte de su cuerpo, su vida estaba llegando a su fin, pero el estaba feliz ya que había logrado proteger Konoha, después de este pensamiento el Hokage cayó al suelo muerto.

Todo el mundo solo miro con horror esta escena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de que terminara la batalla, se había anunciado la muerte del tercer Hokage, para muchos esta muerte les afectó demasiado, algunos todavía dudaban como había muerto en verdad sabían que había algo que les habían ocultado.

Ese dia toda la aldea se reunió para honrar al Hokage en su tumba, el lugar estaba lleno de tristeza y recuerdos desagradables, la lluvia comenzó a caer como la gente pasaba caminando y dejaban una flor frente a la tumba. Esto marcaba el fin de una era y el inicio de otra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El equipo siete estaban mirando a aquel niño, aquel que se había integrado con ellos, era una persona amable, alegre pero todo eso cambió en un momento, aún no sabían porque esas personas buscaban a Gohan, ni que fue lo que le hicieron, pero parecía que fue algo muy grave, ya que por eso término así.

Tenía roto un brazo, actualmente se encontraba recostado en una cama, pero no era el hospital, estaban en una pequeña carpa, ya que este había sido destruido igual que una parte de la aldea, mientras algunas personas y shinobi ayudaban con la reparación de Konoha.

Entonces alguien entró, era un hombre, alto de cabello blanco que al parecer le llegaba hasta las rodillas

-Jiraiya?...- Kakashi miraba extrañado, todos lo voltearon a ver.

-Como se encuentra?- Jiraiya cuestionó.

-Esta bien, simplemente tiene roto un brazo- esta vez Sakura habló.

-Ya veo, necesito que todos me escuchen un momento- Jiraiya anunció - Hable con algunas personas en la aldea, me dijeron todo lo que ocurrió, tanto la muerte del Hokage como el problema con este niño, en estos momentos estamos frente a una situación complicada, Konoha quedó un poco destruida por dos seres desconocidos, y por un poder que se creía imposible...- volteo a mirar a Gohan -las demás naciones ya se enteraron de lo que paso, aún no saben bien que fue lo que causó que Konoha terminara así, pero pronto lo sabrán, así que conocerán el secreto de Gohan-

-Eso significa que...- Naruto mencionó, "espero que no sea..."

-Se enteraran de el gran poder que tiene y querrán conseguirlo, creerán que los estábamos traicionando, teniendo un poder capaz de destruir al mundo con un simple movimiento de una mano- puso una cara seria -tenemos que esconder a Gohan, no podemos permitir que lo manipulen-

-No puede ser...- Sakura chilló mientras colocó sus manos en su boca, estaba sorprendida.

-Por eso tengo una propuesta- Jiraiya, uno de los tres legendarios Sannin, anunció. -Verán... La propuesta de las que les hablaba era que Gohan saliera de la aldea unos días, mientras las cosas se calman, se iría de viaje conmigo-

-Enserio... Se va ir...- Naruto miraba con tristeza, no quería alejarse de su amigo, y menos en momentos tan difíciles.

-Naruto...- Kakashi colocó su mano en el hombro de Naruto, el se había dado cuenta de la gran amistad entre ellos dos, recordaba que antes Naruto se la pasaba solo, pero desde que Gohan llegó ellos han sido inseparables.

-Cuando Gohan se despierte díganle que me vaya a buscar- Después de esto Jiraiya salió, Kakashi miro un momento entonces corrió detrás de el.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, poco a poco sintió que su brazo le dolía, abrió los ojos para ver que estaba en una cama, se levantó y miro alrededor, se encontraba en una especie de carpa "Que pasó?..." Entonces comenzó a recordar la pelea que tuvo con Kin "No puede ser..." Gohan miraba con tristeza, por su culpa la aldea había sido destruida y había asesinado de una manera horrible.

Se levantó de la cama, pudo notar que su cola estaba fuera de su escondite, la ignoro por el momento, ya no le importaba que los demás la vieran, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, vio que estaba en el bosque, el lugar estaba lleno de carpas y de gente moviéndose de un lado a otro, algunos hiban cargando grandes piezas de madera.

Gohan ignoró todo esto y continuó su camino "Tengo que alejarme de aquí... No quiero perder de nuevo el control y herir a alguien..." No podía soportarlo, tenía que alejarse, así que avanzó hacia las montañas.

xxxxxxxxx

Kakashi caminaba alrededor del campamento, buscaba a Naruto, lo vio sentado en una roca, mirando la aldea, se acercó.

-Naruto...- Kakashi mencionó.

-Que...- Naruto volteo -Kakashi-sensei... Que pasa?-

-Fui a hablar con algunas personas... y me dijeron que podías irte con Gohan, podías salir de viaje con el- Kakashi dijo

-Que?...de verás?...- Naruto estaba sorprendido

-Si- Kakashi asintió

-que bien!- Naruto gritaba de alegría

-Deberíamos avisarle, supongo que ya se debe haber levantado-

-si- Naruto asintió y dio salto, comenzó a caminar junto a Kakashi directo a donde estaba Gohan -Y gracias...- Naruto le sonrió.

xxxxxxxxx

Naruto y Kakashi llegaron a donde habían dejado a Gohan, entraron para ver a una Sakura preocupada.

-Sakura, que pasa? - Kakashi cuestionó

-Se fue...- Sakura anunció

-Quien?- esta vez Naruto cuestionó

-Gohan, debió haberse levantado antes de lo que estaba planeado y se fue- Sakura gritó

-Que?...- Naruto y Kakashi la miraban sorprendidos, miraron a un lado para ver la cama donde solía estar vacía. -No puede ser... Porque se iría?- Naruto dijo

-No lo sé...!-Sakura le grito en la cara

-Cálmense, debemos avisarle a los demás y comenzar a buscarlo- Kakashi anunció -Vamos- hizo una seña como los tres salieron corrieron.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Ustedes que opinan Goku estará vivo o habrá muerto a manos de Kin, esto todavía sigue siendo un misterio xD

Gracias a diego2015king y JessiBSV por la revisión del último capítulo.


	17. Capítulo 17: Salir adelante

El día del destino

"pensamiento"

-hablando-

xxxxxxxx cambio de escena

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Capítulo 17: Salir adelante

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Gohan se encontraba caminando a través del bosque, lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible no podía soportar ver todo el daño que el causó, no tenía el control, la ira y el odio lo dominaban "Nunca debí haberme quedado..." Se lamentaba a sí mismo.

Miro al cielo contemplo que ya estaba oscureciendo notó que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde habló con Naruto la primera vez, después del examen, comenzaba a ver la luna al horizonte, esto le hizo recordar cuando llegó su cola.

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

Era una mañana normal en la montaña Pauz, el sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana de la habitación, Gohan comenzó a abrir los ojos, pudo sentir una ligera molestia proveniente de su espalda, no le tomó importancia, escucho a su madre llamándolo para el desayuno, él se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, fue cuando notó algo extraño, había algo de color marrón detrás de él, volteo para ver su cola.

-Que?...- estaba completamente sorprendido. -Mi cola volvió a crecer, pero yo creía que ya no pasaría de nuevo, hace años que no crece...- Gohan la miraba con curiosidad "Ya no recordaba lo que era tener una cola..." Decidió esconderla, no quería escuchar los gritos de su madre hacerca de su cola y quién sabe qué diría su padre.

Bajo las escaleras para ver a su energético padre devorando el desayuno y a su madre cocinando, se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento -Gohan, me alegro que bajaras apresúrate que necesitas ponerte a estudiar-... -Si, mamá- Gohan respondió, pero se sentía incómodo, su cola necesitaba salir de su escondite así que comenzó a moverse.

Goku notó esto ya que se encontraba sentado junto a Gohan, -Gohan que tienes ahí...- Goku pregunto mientras dejaba de comer.

-Nada...- Gohan respondió rápidamente "Maldicion..,, que no se den cuenta..."

-Seguro?... Parece como si tuvieras un animal ahí- Goku se acercó a su hijo y agarro lo que se estaba moviendo, en ese momento Gohan sintió como si todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaran, bajo un poco la cabeza, parecía que se hiba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Gohan!...- Goku se asusto por ver a su hijo en ese estado "Que le pasa... Acaso?" Entonces saco lo que estaba sosteniendo y se sorprendió por ver una cola, recordó que era la debilidad de un Saiyajin así que la soltó -Lo siento mucho Gohan... No sabía-

Gohan recuperó sus fuerzas después de que su padre soltó su cola -No importa...-

-Gohan porque tienes una cola?- Gohan volteo a mirar para ver a su padre y madre justo frente a él con una mirada de angustia -Este... Yo... Verán hoy que me levante simplemente estaba ahí...-

-Ya veo...- Goku respondió -Deberías entrenarla para que no fuera un punto débil y deberías ir con Piccolo para que te ayude con la transformación...- después de decir esto Goku continuó comiendo.

Después de eso Gohan comenzó a entrenar su cola todos los días, también visitó a su sensei para que le ayudara con la transformación, después de unos días logró controlarla por completo, después de todo el era un híbrido Saiyan, también logró que solo se transformará cuando él quisiera, aunque mirara la luna él no se transformaría pero aún no podía hacer que su cola dejara de ser su punto débil, por alguna razón por más que la entrenaba el dolor no desaparecía.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Como notó que ya había oscurecido completamente subió a la rama de una árbol y se quedó contemplando la luna, ahí era tan tranquilo, esta dimensión era completamente diferente de dónde venía, todo era más sencillo no había peleas por la tierra entera y aquí los enemigos no eran tan problemáticos, excepto por esas personas que lo trajeron aquí, aún no sabía quiénes eran y si no había alguien detrás de todo, tenía que averiguarlo "Descubriré quienes son ... Así conoceré la verdad".

Gohan aún no se daba por vencido, no podía aceptar que su padre estuviera muerto, el por alguna extraña razón sabía que estaba vivo, pero..., si en verdad está vivo donde estaba, porque no venía a ayudarlo, tantas preguntas rondaban por su mente en ese momento así que no notó la presencia que se acercaba a él...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto buscaban desesperadamente a Gohan, "Esto es malo... Espero que este bien" Naruto no podía dejar este pensamiento, estaban buscando a Gohan desde el atardecer pero no podían encontrarlo por ningún lado, decidieron separase para tener más posibilidades de encontrarlo.

-Podría ser...- a Naruto le llegó una idea a la mente "Puede que esté ahí..." Después de este pensamiento corrió al bosque en busca de su amigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Jiraiya también se le había informado de la situación, sabía que Gohan había desaparecido por alguna razón, estaba de paso en el bosque cuando notó algo, encima de la rama de un árbol podía ver una sombra ya que la luna estaba frente a él, pero apenas se distinguía ya que el árbol era muy alto, después de estudiar bien la sombra comprobó que era Gohan "Así que aquí está...".

Gohan dejó salir por un momento una lagrima, pero el sabía que aún no debía dejarlo, todavía no conocía la verdad, hasta que sintió que algo le tomó el hombro, solo para ver a un hombre extraño parado junto a él. Gohan se asusto por esto no sabía quién era y ahora no era el momento de confiar en cualquier persona, Gohan dio un brinco y termino del otro lado de la rama, lo más lejos de este hombre.

-Cálmate, supongo que aún no sabes quién soy?...- Jiraiya comentó.

Gohan negó con la cabeza, pero mantenía su guardia. -No te dijeron nada, Gohan...-

-Ehhh... Como sabes mi nombre?..- Gohan no sabía que pensar acerca de este hombre, no sentía malas intenciones en el.

-Ya veo, veras yo soy un Ninja de Konoha igual que tú...- Jiraiya estudiaba al chico "No se ve tan Diferente..." Miro la cola de Gohan, la cual se movía detrás de él "Será verdad que es de otra dimensión?..."

-Eres un Ninja de Konoha?... - Gohan estaba sorprendido, bajo un poco la guardia -Perdón..,. Yo creí que eras un enemigo...- Dicho esto Gohan comenzó a apretar sus puños -Por su culpa...- Repetía una y otra vez, en voz baja, se había formado un hilo de sangre en sus manos.

Jiraiya miraba esta escena con horror "Parece ser que este chico a sufrido mucho..." No podía creerlo un niño a esta edad -Me contaron todo acerca de ti... De donde eres...-

Gohan dejó escapar un par de lagrimas, esto le hizo recordar su hogar, extrañaba a su madre y padre y a todos sus amigos.

-Acaso...- Hubo un silencio-.. Es verdad que estás en busca de tu padre- Jiraiya comentó

Esta pregunta sorprendió a Gohan, él creía que jamás le había mencionado a nadie que buscaba a su padre -Como sabes eso?...- Paso su mano sobre su rostro, para quitar las lágrimas que caían de el.

\- Suposición ...- Jiraiya tenía una voz más seria -Querías venganza de aquellos que te dañaron, o me equivoco?..-

-Si...- Gohan poco a poco comenzó a cambiar su tristeza por ira, recordó la última vez que vio a su padre, el sonaba tan alegre -Todo es su culpa...-

-Para ya...- Jiraiya se acercó a Gohan y agarro su hombro -No debes de culparte por las cosas que te hayan sucedido...- Gohan miro a Jiraiya con una expresión de tristeza y enfado -Tu no puedes controlar que sucede o no, lo único que puedes hacer es luchar por las cosas, para que no las pierdas...- Esta vez la voz de Jiraiya sonaba más duro -Debes de pelear para recuperar lo que hayas perdido!-

Al escuchar las palabras de Jiraiya Gohan comenzó a recordar, todos esos momento con los que pasó con su padre, desde los más alegres a los más tristes, todos eran recuerdos preciados para el, también recordó la última sonrisa de su padre "Es verdad... Yo... Debo pelear... Para proteger a todos los que me importan... Como mi padre siempre dijo..." La cara de Gohan comenzó a formar una sonrisa, él sabía que aún había esperanza, no debía de darse por vencido.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto corría a través del bosque, cada vez estaba más cerca de Gohan "Pronto estaré ahí..." Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido ya que a lo lejos notó a dos personas, uno de ellos era Gohan mientras que el otro era Jiraiya. Naruto no se movió al ver esta escena "Cuando fue que se conocieron?...".

Gohan notó a su amigo justo frente a él, una sonrisa se formó en su cara -Naruto...- Gritó mientras corría tras su amigo. Llego y se paró frente a él .

-Me alegra que estés bien- Naruto salió de su estado de shock, comenzó a tener la cara un poco más alegre -Estaba preocupado por ti, desde que estabas peleando...- Naruto hiba a soltar una lagrima cuando sintió algo en su hombro, subió la cabeza para ver la mano de Gohan en su hombro y el sonriéndole.

-No te preocupes Naruto... No volverá a pasar- Gohan mencionó mientras dejaba el hombro de Naruto.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un instante, hasta que Jiraiya llegó junto a ellos dos -Bueno, volvamos... Después de todo tenemos que irnos de viaje-. Con esto los tres caminaron de vuelta a Konoha.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Parece que Jiraiya, Naruto y Gohan saldrán de viaje, Gohan llegara a conocer esta dimensión? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias a JessiBSV por la revisión del último capítulo.


	18. Capítulo 18: Comienza el viaje

**El día del destino**

"pensamiento"

-hablando-

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Capítulo 18: Comienza el viaje

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

A la mañana siguiente Jiraiya llegó a Konoha, fue a avisarle a los lideres de la aldea que saldría de inmediato, en este momento se encontraba en un edificio pequeño, de los pocos que habían sobrevivido a la destruccion que ocurrió hace unos días.

Jiraiya le informó todo, ellos simplemente asintieron y le dijo que saliera de vieje con Gohan lo más pronto que pudiera, también agregó que Naruto iría con ellos, al principio Jiraiya se negó, no quería tener que cuidar a dos niños con uno era más que suficiente, pero al final no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Salió del edificio, pasó su mirada alrededor del lugar "En verdad Konoha había sido casi completamente destruido..." Paro su mirada en dos ciertos niños. Gohan y Naruto se encontraban sentados en la cima de un edificio, Naruto le había contado a Gohan que Jiraiya había anunciado, mientras él seguía inconsciente, que tendría que salir de viaje por unos días, al principio Gohan no sonaba muy feliz, después de todo el quería ayudar a reparar todo el daño que había causado, Naruto le dijo que no se preocupara por eso, de todas maneras él no estaría solo ya que Naruto iría con el, esta noticia alegro un poco más a Gohan.

Jiraiya llamó a los dos niños, ambos saltaron de la orilla del edificio y aterrizaron frente a él -Están listos?... Ahora mismo saldremos-

-Si..- ambos asintieron, así los tres comenzaron su viaje, el cual estaría lleno de nuevas experiencias y aventuras, Gohan parecía el más emocionado por esto, después de todo el no conocía tantas cosas acerca de esta dimensión, le interesaba conocer cosas nuevas.

Pronto llegaron a la puerta de Konoha, o lo que quedaba de ella, -Bueno, entonces vamonos... Volveremos dentro de una semana- Con esto Gohan dio un último vistazo a la aldea, por dentro aún se sentía culpable pero decidió dejar todo eso atrás.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya, Naruto y Gohan llevaban bastante tiempo caminando, ninguno había mencionado ninguna palabra. Hasta que Gohan decidió hablar

-A donde vamos?...-

Jiraiya que miraba el camino volteo a ver a Gohan -Iremos a las aguas termales, así podré continuar con mi investigación...- después de decir esto puso una cara de pervertido.

Al ver esto Naruto lo miró con enojo -No puede ser, conozco esa mirada, solo quiere hacer cosas de pervertidos-

-Que dijiste, esto es una investigación seria- pero Jiraiya seguía teniendo la cara pervertida.

-Ve se lo digo, solo quiere encontrar una mujer por ahí, sabio pervertido-

-Como me llamaste?...- Jiraiya se detuvo por un momento y miro a Naruto.

-Sabio pervertido...- Naruto le grito en su cara

-Yo no soy ningún pervertido, solo es una investigación- Pero al pensar Jiraiya en eso (ya saben a qué me refiero xD) un poco de sangre salió de su nariz

-Solo es otro pervertido... Viejo cochino- Naruto le grito

-Que?...- Jiraiya se enfureció y se le quedo mirando al niño.

Gohan solo podía ver esta escena "Jiraiya me recuerda al Maestro Roshi..." Sabía que él era igual de pervertido, pero al ver como ellos dos se peleaban parecía que se conocían desde hace tiempo, así que solo comenzó a reír.

-Por cierto Gohan...- Jiraiya interrumpió su pelea con Naruto y volteo a ver a Gohan

\- Que pasa Jiraiya?- Gohan lo miró

"Al menos el si me tiene respeto..." Miro de reojo a Naruto -Es verdad que puedes utilizar el ki?-

A Gohan le sorprendió esta pregunta "Acaso no lo creerá?..." -Si..- asintió.

-Ya veo... - Jiraiya se acercó a Gohan y comenzó a examinarlo, notó algo marrón alrededor de su cintura,.

Gohan solo miraba como Jiraiya se le acercaba, hasta que tomó su cola -Que es esto?...- Jiraiya preguntó despreocupadamente mientras lo tomaba, pero al momento lo jaló un poco o tal vez demasiado... En ese momento Gohan sintió como si sus fuerzas lo abandonaran y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Gohan...- Naruto se asusto al verlo así y corrió a su lado -Estas bien?...-

Gohan se sentía muy mareado pero alcanzo a escuchar a Naruto -La...cola...suéltala...- alcanzó a decir con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Jiraiya escucho a Gohan y soltó lo que había agarrado -No me digas que esto es...- no pudo terminar como notó que lo que hace unos momentos había agarrado ahora se estaba moviendo libremente detrás de el niño.

-Si es una cola- Naruto terminó la frase

Una vez que todas sus fuerzas regresaron Gohan se puso de pie -Jamás vuelvas a agarrarla... Por favor- lo dijo de manera amable

-Esta bien...- Jiraiya aún estaba en estado de shock "Así que es un punto débil...". Naruto también miraba un poco sorprendido a su amigo, no creía que su cola fuera un punto débil.

Después de contemplar un rato más la cola de Gohan Jiraiya habló -Y porque tienes una cola?... Jamás había visto a alguien con una-

-Yo tampoco, de veras...- Naruto se unio

-Verán... Yo...- Gohan miraba a ambos, no estaba seguro si confiar en ellos, pero ambos eran grandes amigos para el, lo ayudaron en algún momento "No veo el problema de decirles..." -Les diré pero prometan que todo lo que escuchen no saldrá de aquí-

Jiraiya y Naruto simplemente asintieron.

-Bueno... Como ustedes ya saben yo provengo de otra dimensión, pero en esta, no soy completamente humano...-

-Como que no eres humano?- Jiraiya miraba desconcertado

-Si soy humano, pero solo una parte..-

-Una parte...- esta vez Naruto era el que no lo podía creer

-Si, yo soy mitad humano mitad Saiyajin, en mi dimensión los Saiyajin son una especie de guerreros provenientes de otro planeta, ellos son muy parecidos a los humanos la única diferencia serían sus colas las cuales sirven para transformarte en un simio gigante que podría arrasar toda una aldea, son así decirlo extraterrestres, son una raza guerrera que antiguamente vivían en un planeta lejano, hasta que un villano llamado Freezer llegó y destruyo su planeta, exterminando a todos los Saiyajin, el temía que ellos se volvieran muy poderosos y fueran en su contra. Después de que destruyo el planeta algunos Saiyajin lograron sobrevivir, mi padre Goku, Raditz, Nappa y Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyajin, pero ellos trabajaban para Freezer, excepto por mi padre, que él vivía en la tierra.

Después de que las posibilidades de que los Saiyajin derrotarán a Freezer casi se perdieran, mi padre logró lo imposible, logró transformarse en un Súper Saiyajin, el cual era el que estaba destinado a derrotar a Freezer, así que mi padre fue el que lo mato, después de eso descubrimos que para poder transformarte en un Súper Saiyajin necesitabas llevar al límite tus emociones, así que el resto de los Saiyajin lograron transformarse en un Súper Saiyajin.-

Naruto y Jiraiya miraba en estado de shock a Gohan, no lo podían creer, esto era algo de locos.

-Que?... Eso significa que eres un extraterrestre- Naruto miro con sorpresa a Gohan

-Si, se podría decir- Gohan simplemente le sonrió

-Pero dime algo... Tú también lograste trasformarte en un Súper Saiyajin?...- Jiraiya cuestionó, necesitaba saber qué clase de niño tenía enfrente.

-Si...-

"Así que en verdad logró esa transformación, pero eso significa que el podría destruir el planeta..." -Gohan, si no te molesta, te importaría mostrarme esa transformación-

-Quiere verla?...- Gohan estaba sorprendido, no creería que se lo pidiera -Pero la última vez que la utilice en esta dimensión cause un gran destrozo- recordaba cómo había dejado algunos edificios de Konoha.

-No te preocupes, no estamos cerca de ninguna aldea, puedes usarla con confianza-

-De acuerdo, pero podrían alejarse un poco, es por precaución- Gohan no quería llegar a lastimar a alguno de los dos por error, ya que al parecer en esta dimensión al momento de hacer la transformación causaba demasiado daño a su alrededor "me pregunto porque pasara?..."

Después de que Naruto y Jiraiya se alejaran un poco de Gohan el inicio la transformación, colocó sus dos manos frente a él, cerró lo puños... Entonces toda le energía comenzó a salir de él, al mismo tiempo se escuchaba un grito, una aura dorada apareció alrededor de Gohan, la tierra empezó a temblar y se cuarteo, las rocas alrededor de él comenzaban a flotar, hasta que el color de cabello de Gohan cambio a dorado, igual que su cola, una vez que se completó la transformación Gohan volteo a ver a Jiraiya.

Jiraiya estaba en un estado de shock que no podía explicar, "Este niño tiene demasiado poder, ni siquiera una bestia con cola se podría comparar con el, es algo sorprendente..."

-Que le pareció?- Gohan se acercó a donde Jiraiya y Naruto estaban

-Fue sorprendente, de veras- Naruto alardeaba mientras se acercaba a Gohan y lo miraba detenidamente.

-Es sorprendente...- Jiraiya por fin habló después de salir de su estado "Ahora veo porque el Hokage no quería que nadie se enterara de esto..." Miraba al par de niños, Naruto estaba mirando el pelo de Gohan que ahora era rubio, ambos reían por esta escena "Si alguien se enterara de esto harían lo que fuera por conseguir este poder... Sería devastador para el mundo shinobi"

-Gohan, dime algo...- Jiraiya habló con más seriedad

-Ehh?... Qué pasa?- Gohan dejó de jugar con Naruto y volteo a ver a Jiraiya.

-Esto no se lo has mostrado a nadie más?...- Jiraiya miraba preocupado

-No...- Gohan estaba confundido, tan peligroso era.

"Que bueno..." Jiraiya se alivió por dentro -No lo vayas a mostrar en público por favor-

-Porque?... Acaso tan peligroso es?... Me estás diciendo lo mismo que el Hokage- Gohan estaba un poco irritado, no comprendía nada

Naruto miro con un poco de tristeza por la mención del Hokage, aún no lo superaba.

-No es eso!- Jiraiya grito y se acercó al niño, se arrodilló a la misma altura que él y lo tomo de los hombros. -sí alguien de otra aldea o alguna organización se llegaran a enterar de esto harían hasta lo imposible por conseguir este poder, este poder que tienes Gohan es algo imposible en este mundo, si alguien se apodera de ti y de tu poder... podría destruir el mundo shinobi tal y como lo conocemos-

Gohan miraba preocupado a Jiraiya, no creía que este mundo fuera así, donde la gente haría lo que fuera por conseguir poder, eso significa que el podría estar en peligro y si le llegara a pasar algo, destruiria todo este mundo.

Naruto también estaba asustado, no creía que el poder de Gohan estuviera a tal grado en que todos lo quisieran conseguir, estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo

-Jiraiya...yo- Gohan miro hacia el suelo, su mirada era un poco sombría, no quería lastimar a nadie.

-Prométemelo Gohan, que no enseñaras tu poder, a menos que sea una emergencia-

-De acuerdo...- Gohan miraba a Jiraiya un poco angustiado, tenía toda la razón, si él en verdad no quería volver a repetir lo que ocurrió en Konoha, no debía permitir que alguien hiciera mal uso de su poder, se alegro un poco al saber de que a Jiraiya le preocupaba su seguridad, esto le recordó un poco a su sensei Piccolo.

-Entonces está bien- Jiraiya se levantó y comenzó a caminar, hizo una seña como los dos niños lo siguieron "Me alegro que no había nadie alrededor".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lo lejos, detrás de unos árboles se encontraban las sombras de dos personas, no se podía distinguir casi nada de ellos, lo único que se veía era que ambos usaban unas capas negras con unas nubes Rojas.

-Escuchaste eso?...- uno de los hombres hablo -Ese mocoso tiene un poder sorprendente, es incluso más poderoso que lo que vinimos a buscar-

-Si, tal parece que ese niño no proviene de este mundo, esto podría venir a nuestro favor...- Otro hombre habló

-Tal vez deberíamos cambiar un poco nuestros planes...-

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? En este fic me saltaré la parte de los exámenes Chunin ya que no se como meter a Gohan en esta parte (esto incluye cuando Orochimaru ataca la aldea, pero ya está destruida xD), me saltaré hasta la parte en que Naruto sale de viaje con Jiraiya solo que con una persona más.

 **JessiBSV** : Gracias por tu opinión, me alegra que te esté gustando el fic, la acción va a llegar pronto y romance no creo que vaya a ver.

 **Frida521:** Gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te agrada esta historia, la verdad no sé si desde un móvil se puede dejar una revisión xD

 **saiyini uzumaki:** Gracias por tu opinión, ese era mi propósito, la amistad entre Naruto y Gohan.

 **Inuyasha:** Gracias por tu opinión, como mencioné antes Goku aparecerá en algún momento.


	19. Capítulo 19: Peligro

**El día del destino**

"pensamiento"

-hablando-

xxxxxxxxxx cambio de escena

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Capítulo 19: Peligro

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Después de la pequeña charla que ocurrió en el grupo, los tres podían divisar a lo lejos un pequeño pueblo, donde al parecer se encontraban las aguas termales, se apresuraron para poder llegar a su destino.

Llegaron a un pueblo no muy grande que al parecer era bastante llamativo, había mucha gente que hiba de un lado para el otro, incluyendo mujeres que se dirigían a las aguas termales "Ya veo porque quería venir aquí..." Gohan levantó la vista para ver a Jiraiya y su cara pervertida "será un día largo..."

Gohan, Naruto y Jiraiya entraron a las aguas termales, era un pequeño lugar, donde al parecer solo estaban los tres, al ver esto Jiraiya se entristeció un poco -Eso le pasa por ser así, sabio pervertido- Naruto se burlaba ya que había notado la mirada sombría de Jiraiya.

Jiraiya simplemente lo miro con una cara de enojo y entro a las aguas. Gohan que acababa de ver esta escena simplemente río, -Vamos Gohan- Naruto le llamaba mientras se metía -Ya voy...- Gohan corrió a su lado.

Una vez que se entraron a las aguas termales sintieron el placer de estas -Por cierto Gohan...- Naruto miro a su amigo

-Que pasa?...- Gohan cuestionó

-Tu cola, acaso no te duele por entrar aquí?...- Naruto miraba de reojo a su amigo

-No, porque lo dices?...- Al decir esto Gohan sintió como su cola salió del agua y apareció junto a él "Parece como si la llamo..."

-Wow...- Naruto solo miraba a su amigo sorprendido, al principio el había dudado que su cola fuera real, pero después de ver esto ya no tenía ninguna duda.

Pasaron un rato dentro de las aguas termales, hasta que Gohan y Naruto decidieron salir ya que habían tenido suficiente por un día, Jiraiya no les dijo nada y se quedó ahí un rato más.

-Parece que en verdad lo disfruta...- Gohan miraba a Jiraiya

-Déjalo, solo está esperando a que lleguen para hacer sus cosas pervertidas, mejor vamonos- al decir esto Naruto tomó a Gohan del brazo y se dirigieron a la pequeña habitacion que habían rentado.

Una vez que llegaron se volvieron a colocar sus ropas normales, Naruto con su atuendo anaranjado y Gohan con lo que Kakashi le había entregado desde un inicio.

-Deberíamos salir a explorar la aldea...- Gohan miraba a través de la ventana

-Si vamos- pero una vez que se decidieron por salir, se escucho un golpe, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Debe ser el sabio pervertido, ya habrá acabado- Naruto solo miraba hacia la puerta con una cara de enojo, comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

Gohan solo miraba la puerta con cautela, "Que extraño, siento dos presencias del otro lado de la puerta...acaso..." -Naruto espera...- pero Gohan no pudo terminar ya que Naruto abrió la puerta, y en efecto no era Jiraiya, eran dos hombres que llevaban capas negras con nubes rojas en ellas, ambos tenían a una mirada sería "Conozco esa mirada..." Gohan se acercó un poco a Naruto.

-Así que aquí estaban...- Uno de los hombres hablo -El mocoso del poder extraordinario y el zorro...- anunció con una voz fría, este hombre era bastante alto, su cara no parecía humana era color azul, también parecía traer una espada muy extraña.

-Que?...- Naruto miraba desconcertado a estos dos hombres "como saben ellos dos acerca del zorro..." Agarro su estómago, donde se encontraba el sello "Y de Gohan... Yo creía que nadie más sabía acerca de sus poderes.." Miro de reojo a Gohan que se encontraba un poco más atrás de él. Naruto regresó su mirada a uno de los hombres, al parecer el que aún no había dicho una palabra se le hacía muy familiar "Sasuke..." Paso por su mente su compañero de equipo.

Mientras tanto Gohan miraba a ambos hombres "Sabía que no era Jiraiya...pero quienes son?...como saben de mis poderes?...acaso" esto le recordó el momento cuando mostró sus poderes a Jiraiya, había sentido dos presencias, no estaba muy seguro ya que no podía sentir el chakra con la misma facilidad que el ki. "Abran escuchado todo lo que le dije a Jiraiya...".

-Naruto... Vendrás con nosotros...- Hablo el otro hombre, al parecer el era más frío, tenía una mirada horrible, pero lo más preocupante era que tenía el Sharingan. -Igual que tu amigo...- Anunció mirando a Gohan

-Que?...- Gohan miraba sorprendido "Quiere llevarnos... No puede ser, justo como dijo Jiraiya... Pero no lo permitiré" -No iremos a ningún lado!..- esta vez Gohan se colocó adelante de Naruto y tomó una posición defensiva.

-Con qué quieres jugar mocoso...- uno de los hombres se burlo -Ahora verás...- hiba a avanzar justo cuando el otro hombre colocó un brazo frente a él. -Itachi?...que sucede?...-

El recién nombrado Itachi miro con cautela a Gohan, estaba recorriendo con su mirada al niño, al parecer buscaba algo... -No te precipites... Recuerda..- una vez que dijo esto el otro hombre se detuvo y colocó una sonrisa en su cara -Claro...-

Después de decir esto los dos hombres dieron un paso más cerca de Gohan, el que traía la espada la saco y la lanzó justo a donde estaba Gohan, Gohan sorprendido al ver esta escena tomó la espada antes de que lo golpeara, pero se centró tanto en eso que no se dio cuenta cuando el otro hombre apareció justo detrás de él, estaba entre Naruto y Gohan.

Naruto estaba nervioso sobre estas personas, se veían Fuertes, pero se sorprendió más cuando uno de los hombres apareció justo frente a el, al ver esto dio un brinco hacia atrás del susto "No puede ser, acaso planea enfrentar a Gohan..." Esto no tenía sentido, el sabía que Gohan era alguien realmente poderoso.

Itachi ahora que se encontraba detrás de Gohan, lo observo por un momento, hasta que por fin lo vio "Así que ahí está..." Con un movimiento rápido tomó algo que se encontraba alrededor de Gohan, su cola.

Al sentir que alguien acababa de tomar su cola, Gohan sintió como sus fuerzas se hiban desvaneciendo poco a poco, esto provocó que ya no pudiera mantener el agarre en la espada que estaba en sus manos, pero para su sorpresa esta nunca cayó, se quedó en el mismo sitio "Maldicion...esto...en...verdad es molesto" se lamentaba en su mente.

Naruto miro con horror lo que acababa de pasar "Su punto débil...cómo sabían de el?"

Gohan ya no tenía fuerzas así que cayó de rodillas, su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa ya que al parecer el hombre mantenía un agarre en su cola.

-Asi que en verdad funcionó...- uno de los hombres hablo -Parece que el mocoso invencible tiene una debilidad- se burlo de Gohan, entonces centro su mirada en Naruto, avanzó unos pasos hacia el -Ahora sigues tu...-

Itachi solo miraba al niño que tenía sometido "Parece que en verdad es su punto débil" se agachó a la altura del niño, manteniendo el agarre en su cola, y lo levantó, lo colocó en uno de sus hombros, no tenía que preocuparse de nada porque al parecer El Niño ya no podía moverse, volteo a mirar a su compañero -Date prisa...- con esto avanzó hacia la puerta.

Naruto no lo podía soportar, su amigo Gohan estaba siendo llevado por unos hombres desconocidos, no sabía que hacer, en verdad estos hombres parecían fuertes pero él podría derrotarlos y salvar a su amigo "Sabio pervertido donde está?..." Se lamentaba el haberse alejado de el. Miro al hombre que tenía frente al el "Debo intentarlo..."

Rápidamente Naruto colocó sus dos manos juntas, pero justo cuando hiba a hacer una posición de manos, el hombre lanzó su espada junto a él, pero no lo toco, hizo otro intento para realizar el moviento de manos pero no pasó nada.

-ja...esta espada come chakra, así que ya no podrás hacer ningún jutsu- el hombre su burlo de Naruto, tomó de nuevo su espada pero esta vez se dirigía hacia Naruto "No puede ser..." Naruto se lamentaba a sí mismo, la espada estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta que apareció frente al un sapo, el cual sostuvo la espada -Ehhhh?...-

-Parece ser que tienen problemas...- Jiraiya había aparecido en el momento exacto para salvar a Naruto.

-Sabio pervertido...- Naruto miraba con alegría a Jiraiya, de no haber sido por él quien sabe que hubiera pasado. -Que bueno que llegó...-

-Si, temía que algo así ocurriera...- miro a su alrededor para ver al hombre con la espada, un poco más atrás de él se encontraba otro hombre, pero lo que más le sorprendió era que llevaba a Gohan encima, pero no se veía bien notó que estaban sosteniendo su cola "No puede ser..." -Así que ustedes dos escucharon nuestra pequeña charla...-

-Así es...- Itachi mencionó, volvió a mirar a Gohan el cual ya estaba inconsciente, al notar esto soltó su cola y colocó al niño en el suelo.

-No permitiré que se lleven a ese muchacho...- Dicho esto el sapo que estaba sosteniendo la espada desapareció, al ver esto Jiraiya hizo una posición de manos y las colocó en el suelo, entonces el largo pasillo comenzó a cambiar, empezó a salir de las paredes una sustancia viscosa rojiza que pronto lo cubrió todo.

-Bienvenidos al estómago del sapo de la montaña...- Jiraiya se burlaba de los dos contrincantes que tenía, mientras tanto Naruto sorprendido "El estomago de un sapo?..." Volteo para ver qué Gohan se estaba hundiendo en esta sustancia "Gohan?..."

-Esto no parece ser nada bueno...- Naruto no confiaba mucho en el jutsu

Mientras tanto Itachi miraba con curiosidad el lugar, -Vamonos...- Anunció con una voz fría, su compañero comenzó a avanzar junto a él, con un poco de esfuerzo ya que la sustancia no le permitía tomar su espada -Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo...-

Comenzaron a correr a través del pasillo, olvidándose de Gohan y Naruto, -Es inútil...- Jiraiya gritó -No ha nacido el Ninja capaz de escapar de este estomago...- los dos ignoraron estas palabras y continuaron corriendo, pero los muros de carne a su alrededor comenzaron a perseguirlos, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por detenerlos.

A lo lejos se podía observan el final del pasillos donde se encontraba una ventana, justo cuando la masa de carne detrás de ellos estaba a punto de alcanzarlos se escucho una explosión.

-Que fue eso?...- Naruto no pudo terminar ya que Jiraiya salió corriendo al lugar donde se originó la explosión, una vez ahí lo único que había era un gran hoyo en la pared, alrededor de este se encontraba una clase de fuego negro "Como fueron capaces de atravesar el estomago del sapo?..." Jiraiya miraba confundido esta escena, jamás había visto nada igual.

Después de quitar el fuego negro que estaba en el agujero, gracias al jutsu de sello, Jiraiya y Naruto se volvieron a Gohan, en estos momentos el se encontraba en el suelo, aún seguía inconsciente -Gohan!...- Naruto se acercó a su amigo, estaba preocupado por el.

-Cálmate Naruto, va a estar bien- A pesar de esto Jiraiya estaba preocupado "Lo que más me temía... Esos dos al parecer conocen todo sobré este niño... Lo más seguro es que ahora anden tras el...". Se agachó y tomó al niño, -Naruto, volvamos, esperaremos hasta que Gohan se despierte y nos iremos- Con esto comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con Naruto siguiendolo de cerca.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir este capítulo, como verán Gohan y Naruto estuvieron en peligro pero gracias a Jiraiya lograron salvarse, que pasará ahora, descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo xD

 **Frida521:** me alegra que te guste el fic, intentare actualizar mas seguido, por cierto ya dejast un review o opinion xD

 **alucard77:** Sobre la transformación había mencionado que por alguna extraña razón en esta dimensión era destructiva, pero en realidad Gohan si la sabe controlar.

 **JessiBSV:** Lamento lo del romance la verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo sobre eso, y los capituló estoy intentando hacerlos más largos

 **Inuyasha:** Gracias por tu opinión :D

 **saiyini uzumaki:** De nuevo lamento lo del romance TT-TT


	20. Capítulo 20: La búsqueda

**El día del destino**

"pensamiento"

-hablando-

xxxxxx cambio de escena

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Capítulo 20: La búsqueda

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Naruto y Jiraiya se encontraban en una pequeña habitación, en este momentos ambos estaban observando a cierto semi-Saiyajin, después de la pelea con esos dos hombres Gohan había caído inconsciente debido a su cola.

-Ahhh...- Se escucho el grito de alguien, Gohan se acababa de despertar, abrió los ojos para ver a Naruto frente a él sonriendo.

-Gohan...,,que bueno que despertaste- Naruto anunció mientras se ponía de pie junto a él.

\- Naruto...¿Qué pasó?- Gohan mencióno con un poco de dolor "Siento que no tengo energías..."

-Bueno... El sabio pervertido apareció en el momento exacto para salvarnos de esos hombres - Naruto dijo con un poco de desánimo en su voz.

Las palabras de Naruto le hicieron recordar a Gohan todo lo que ocurrió "No puede ser...baje la guardia un momento y ocurrió esto..." Se lamentaba a sí mismo, casi ocasiona un desastre "Debí prestar más atención..." Bajo un poco la mirada "Pero de todas maneras ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?"

Un silencio abarcó toda la habitación hasta que Jiraiya entró -Gohan veo que ya despertaste-

-Si...- Gohan respondió un poco con tímido, colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza "Debo preguntarle..." -Ehh... Naruto podría traerme un poco de agua...por favor-

Naruto desvió la mirada de Jiraiya a Gohan -Claro..- asintió saliendo de la habitación

Jiraiya se volvió a Gohan -¿Qué sucede? Por qué le dijiste...,- pero no pudo terminar como Gohan lo interrumpió

-Jiraiya...dime...- Gohan volvió a bajar un poco la mirada -...sabes quiénes eran esos hombres ¿O me equivoco?-

-Ehh?...- esto tomó por sorpresa a Jiraiya "Como lo sabe?..." -...si, se quienes son-

-Ya veo...- se formó una sonrisa en la cara de Gohan -Podrías decirme...¿quiénes eran y para que nos querían?-

"Parece que subestime a este chico..." -¿Para qué lo quieres saber?- Jiraiya cuestionó

-Pues...- dirigió su mirada a Jiraiya -...si yo quiero ser capaz de proteger mi secreto y a Naruto necesito saber a qué me estoy enfrentando- Anunció con una voz firme

Después de escuchar esto, Jiraiya se rindió "Mejor se lo digo...tarde o temprano lo descubrirá" -De acuerdo...Gohan esos dos hombres pertenecen a una organización que trabaja en las sombras...aún desconozco todos sus objetivos, lo único que sé es que se interesaron en Naruto debido a algo que tiene dentro...-

-Te refieres al zorro de nueve colas ¿No?- Gohan cuestionó

-Si...- anunció con un tono desanimado, a Jiraiya no le agradaba mucho estar mencionando esto -No sé bien pero parece que para ellos es un trofeo...y supongo que tú caso es debido a tus poderes-

-Ya veo...- Gohan dijo mientras se movía en dirección a Jiraiya-Gracias...- colocó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Esto sorprendió un poco a Jiraiya, pero al final el sabia la gran amistad que tenían estos dos.

En ese momento Naruto entro a la habitación - Gohan...toma- le entregó a Gohan un vaso. -Muchas gracias..- Gohan mencionó y procedió a beberlo, una vez que termino intento ponerse de pie, pero para su sorpresa apenas y podía "Ahh...¡¿qué me sucede!?"

-Gohan ¿estás bien?- Naruto preguntó un poco preocupado por su amigo. -Si...solo un poco cansado- Gohan mencionó con dolor en su voz. -Esto debe ser un efecto secundario... De haber explotado tanto tu punto débil- Jiraiya mencionó.

-No puede ser!- Gohan no quería estar de esta forma, así no podría utilizar sus poderes y mucho menos proteger a alguien, -No te preocupes Gohan...yo te ayudaré- Naruto se acercó a su amigo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Gohan...- Mencionó Naruto con voz baja. -¿Qué pasa?...- Gohan lo volteo a ver -Veras...te quería decir que entrenare duro para poder protegerte, de veras- Naruto dijo con entusiasmo en su voz ya que no soporto el ver cómo su amigo estuvo a punto de ser llevado por esos hombres.

-Protegerme?...así que quieres ser fuerte- Gohan cuestióno

-Si... Le pediré al sabio pervertido que me entrené- Naruto dijo con brillo en sus ojos

-Esta bien...tú puedes Naruto, da lo mejor y yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda- Gohan le sonrió a su amigo. -Gracias...- Naruto sonrió

-Por cierto Jiraiya...¿a dónde iremos ahora?- Gohan preguntó, -Vamos a ir en busca de una vieja conocida mía...- Jiraiya anunció -...me refiero a otro de los tres legendarios Sannin, "la legendaria perdedora" Tsunade-

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de dos días de descanso Gohan logró reponerse, solo que esta vez hiba proteger más su cola, en este momento los tres se encontraban en su camino para la búsqueda de Tsunade

-Por cierto Jiraiya...- Gohan mencionó mientras se adelantaba un poco para estar a la misma altura. -¿Cómo es Tusnade?-. Al escuchar esto Naruto también se adelantó y se colocó del otro lado de Jiraiya -Si...¿Cómo es sabio pervertido?-

Jiraiya sonrió al par de niños -Así que curiosidad...verán ella es una mujer hermosa con la misma edad que yo...-

"Es una anciana" este pensamiento cruzo por la mente de ambos.

-...por un lado es bastante grosera y además es bastante famosa por ser mala apostadora- Jiraiya continuó.

-¿Así que será fácil de encontrar?- Naruto cuestióno

-Eso crees...dudo mucho que sea fácil de encontrar-

-¿Por qué dice eso?- Gohan cuestióno

-Ella cambia su aspecto físico con alguna clase de jutsu- Jiraiya comentó mientras recordaba que de esta manera también se salvaba de los prestamistas.

-¿Y cómo la encontraremos?- Naruto cuestióno. -Cuando lleguemos ya se nos ocurrirá algo- dijo Jiraiya con toda confianza .

"Esta demasiado confiado..." Gohan lo miraba con una cara de sorpresa "Podría intentar encontrarla buscando su ki...pero dudo que funcione bien" Recordó que le costaba más trabajo sentir las presencias con chakra.

-No tenemos tiempo para dejarlo a la suerte- Naruto mencionó un poco enfadado -Recuerde que me va a entrenar, sabio pervertido-

-No te preocupes por eso...- Jiraiya lo miró -Todo el camino será parte de tu entrenamiento-. Al escuchar esto Naruto sonrió "Por fin podré entrenar...".

Gohan miraba a su amigo con alegría "se volverá alguien fuerte...", podría relajarse un poco ya que Naruto sería capaz de defenderse a sí mismo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiempo después los tres llegaron a la entrada de un pueblo -Bien...aquí buscaremos información sobre Tsunade- Jiraiya sonrió.

Naruto y Gohan que venían un poco más atrás se asomaron a aquel pueblo, era enorme había muchas casas con distintos estilos y un gran muro protegiéndola, también había una clase de feria, la gente iba de un lado para el otro ,muchos puestos a través de la calle estaban establecidos y los niños reían y jugaban a través de este escenario.

-Guau...- Ambos niños miraron al pueblo con brillo en sus ojos. -Muy bien...iré a buscar información ustedes dos vayan a disfrutar del pueblo, después de eso comenzaremos con el entrenamiento- Jiraiya anunció

-Que bien...Gohan podremos disfrutar un rato la feria- Naruto estaba muy feliz con esto, por fin podría ir a jugar por ahí con su amigo y Gohan también estaba feliz ya que conocería más cosas sobre esta dimensión.

Naruto agarró su mochila y de ella sacó una cartera de un sapo verde la cual estaba llena -Vaya...veo que tienes mucho dinero- Jiraiya lanzó una mirada malvada a su cartera

-Si...es lo que he estado ahorrando de las misiones- Naruto mencionó feliz mientras levantaba su cartera, pero Jiraiya rápidamente la tomo. -Ey...-

-Calma...toma esto- Jiraiya le entregó a Naruto un par de billetes, pero se podía notar que era mucho menos de lo que tenía antes -Es muy poco...- Naruto chilló

-Niño el dinero puede ser un vicio y por cierto cuiden mi mochila...- dicho esto Jiraiya le entregó su mochila a Gohan, dio media vuelta y se fue caminando.

-¡Eyy!...no se lleve mi dinero- Naruto chilló mientras miraba los pocos billetes que tenía en las manos. -Vamos...no te preocupes Naruto después de todo yo también ahorre dinero- Gohan mencionó mientras sacaba de su mochila más billetes.

-¿De veras?...entonces vamos- Naruto tomó el brazo de Gohan y ambos corrieron a través del pueblo. Entonces así comenzó el día en el pueblo.

Gohan y Naruto caminaban tranquilamente a través del pueblo mirando toda clase de tiendas que había alrededor hasta que se escucho un fuerte sonido, -Gohan?...- Natuto volteo a ver a su amigo para verlo frotándose el estómago -Ya veo...,vayamos a buscar comida- Así los dos fueron de puesto en puesto pidiendo una muestra de cada alimento que tenían, ya que Naruto ya conocía la cantidad de alimento que Gohan necesitaba.

Después de todas las compras ambos corrieron a través del pueblo y llegaron a una pequeña colina al lado de una casa donde se podía observar todo el pueblo.

-Vaya...- Naruto miro sorprendido hasta que volvió a escuchar el sonido del estómago de Gohan. -Lo siento...- Gohan mencionó mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza -...No he comido desde que salimos del otro pueblo-

-De acuerdo...vamos a comer- dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar toda la comida que habían comprado. Un par de minutos después se podía ver a ambos niños comiendo toda clase de alimentos hasta que Naruto se comenzó a sobar el estomago -Comí demasiado..- dijo con un estómago lleno y con ganas de regresarlo, volteo a mirar a su amigo el cual contiuaba comiendo -Vaya...en verdad comes mucho-

-Jeje...- Gohan lo miró con una sonrisa y medio alimento en la mano. Naruto rió por esto "Bueno debería bajar toda esta comida" dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar de vuelta al pueblo -Gohan...ya acabaste- volteo a ver a su amigo el cual estaba de pie recogiendo todo -Si- Gohan camino cerca de Naruto -Vamos...- así los dos regresaron al pueblo a seguir disfrutando.

Un rato después ambos caminaban a través del pueblo en busca de Jiraiya, ya llevaban demasiado tiempo por ahí y Naruto ya quería comenzar su entrenamiento. Después de revisar puesto por puesto lo encontraron en una pequeña choza con sus perversiones, ambos al ver esto corrieron directo a él y se lo llevaron a la fuerza a las afueras del pueblo.

A las afueras del pueblo se podía observar a Jiraiya parado frente a Naruto explicándole cómo controlar el chakra para aprender un nuevo jutsu, Gohan estaba sentado en un árbol observando al par "Vaya...el chakra es sorprendente" miro con entusiasmo como Jiraiya tenía un globo de agua en la mano hasta que lo hizo reventar "Es un poco diferente al ki...pero también es poderoso" Recordó haber visto antes a Naruto realizar un jutsu de clones de sombra. "Por cierto creo que también debería entrenar..." Se puso de pie y se alejó un poco más de ambos, llego a un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles "Aquí es perfecto..." Comenzó a dar patadas y puñetazos al aire de una manera rápida .

Así pasó el resto del día Naruto y Gohan entrenaban arduamente preparándose para el futuro ya que ninguno de los dos quería volver a sufrir lo mismo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pasaron tres días en ese pueblo, ambos niños continuaron con su entrenamiento todos los días, Gohan mejoró bastante al momento de utilizar su transformación ya que antes cuando la usaba causaba destruccion a su alrededor, pero ahora la logró controlar nuevamente. En cambio, con Naruto el mejoro bastante, logró la tarea que le encargó su sensei, hacer que una pelota de goma explotara usando sólo su chakra, lamentablemente solo pudo hacerle un pequeño agujero a la pelota.

Durante ese tiempo Jiraiya continuó con la búsqueda de información sobre Tsunade, las pocas cosas que había escuchado sobre ella eran rumores, hasta que, hace unos días un hombre le informó que recientemente la vieron en un pueblo cercano, Jiraiya decidió seguir ese rumor y dirigirse al pueblo.

Le informó a ambos niños que ya se irían del pueblo, ya había a pasado demasiado tiempo aquí, aparte ya tenía la información, así que al siguiente día los tres saldrían hacia el pueblo donde se encontraba Tsunade.

En estos momentos Naruto y Gohan estaban en una habitación, que Jiraiya había rentado, platicando sobre todo lo que habían mejorado en sus entrenamientos, ambos sonaban muy felices con los resultados, aunque a Gohan le sorprendió lo que Naruto le contó, que lo que intentaba era hacer circular el chakra dentro de la pelota para que esta explotara, pero al momento de preguntarle para que era eso o qué clase de jutsu era, no quiso contarle, Naruto quería guardarlo como sorpresa para una futura batalla.

Después de su platica ambos pasaron a dormir, ya que mañana caminarán hacia el siguiente pueblo, aparte de que ambos estaban exhaustos por sus entrenamientos, así que dormirían bien esa noche.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Lamento mi manera de escribir xD aún no soy tan buena escritora. Gracias a todos los que están apoyando esta historia.

 **JessiBSV** : Gracias ;) habrá mucha más acción en el fic, solo espera un poco.

 **Inuyasha** : Gracias, no te preocupes los capítulos comenzarán a ser un poco con más largos ;)

Gracias por leer :D


	21. Capítulo 21: Tsunade

**El día del destino**

"pensamiento"

-hablando-

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Capítulo 21: Tsunade

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Al día siguiente el grupo de tres se despidió del pueblo, después de pasar algunos días aquí, con el entrenamiento, por fin irían en la búsqueda de Tsunade, el pueblo al que se dirigían no estaba muy lejos, calcularon que llegarían al atardecer.

Después de el entrenamiento Gohan logró recuperar todas sus fuerzas así que estaba listo para cualquier cosa que llegara a ocurrir, pero claro sin llegar a sus límites, ya que cuando estaba entrenando hizo un gran descubrimiento.

FLASHBACK

Durante su entrenamiento Gohan la pasaba en el bosque cercano a la aldea, ya que aquí tendría privacidad y no temería que llegara a dañar algo del pueblo. Después de haber practicado bien su transformación de Super Saiyajin y lograr controlarla para que ya no causará un efecto destructivo al momento de utilizarla, decidió quedarse con esa transformación para entrenar así como lo hizo con su padre en su dimensión.

Pero esto le hizo recordar a Gohan _-_ Papá...- aún en el fondo se sentía culpable por lo que llegó a ocurrir hasta entonces -Si tan solo...hubiera sido más fuerte...no estaría en esta situación- mencionó en voz baja, apretó los puchos debido a la ira que sentía -Si hubiera sido así...ahora estaría con mi padre- A pesar de que Gohan aún no se daba por vencido sobre Goku se sentía culpable de que lo alejaran de el, recordó a esos hombres diciendo que se lo querían llevar, no entendía porque "¿Para qué me querían" dudas se formaron en su mente pero la ira no cedió comenzó a hacerse más fuerte hasta un punto clave.

La ira comenzó a manifestarse alrededor de Gohan, durante un breve momento el poder comenzó a surgir de el, se podía notar como la electricidad pasaba alrededor de su cuerpo y como su aura se hacía más grande.

Gohan comenzó a darse cuenta de su poder y se sorprendió - ¡¿Qué es esto!?...es demasiado poder...soy yo- estaba sorprendido, parecía una transformación nueva y era más poderosa que un súper Saiyajin, pero no duró mucho, después de unos segundos volvió a su estado normal ya que había utilizado mucha energía para la nueva transformación, estaba jadeando - Creo...que es el mejor...momento para un descanso- y cayó al suelo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Después de descubrir esa transformación Gohan decidió no usarla por el momento ya que aún era peligroso ya que le quitaba demasiada energía, aún necesitaba entrenar más, pero dejando eso durante el camino al pueblo Gohan no mencionó ni una palabra.

Naruto hiba hablando con Jiraiya todo el camino sobre jutsus y alguna otra cosa que fuera a aprender en su entrenamiento, el ya había notado a Gohan, no hablaba desde que salieron pero decidió dejarlo ya que lo más seguro era que solo necesitaba pensar.

Así fue todo el camino hasta que por fin llegaron al pueblo, en la entrada había una gran puerta, una vez ahí Jiraiya mencionó que fueran a buscar en los casinos y restaurantes, lo más seguro era que Tsunade estaba ahí, se separaron en dos grupos, Gohan se fue con Naruto por un lado y del otro fue Jiraiya.

Naruto había notado que Gohan ya estaba mejor ya que comenzaron a hablar desde que se separaron -Gohan...¿ya estás bien?- Naruto cuestióno un poco inseguro, no sabía si le respondería o no -Si...estoy bien Naruto- Gohan contestó con un tono de voz alegre -Lamento haberte preocupado...es solo que...recordé algo- Naruto se sorprendió por la respuesta de su amigo. -No importa Gohan...después de todo yo pregunté, de veras-

-Esta bien...pero vayamos de una vez a buscar a Tsunade- Gohan anunció. Después de eso ambos comenzaron a buscar en los casinos, aún no estaban seguros de cómo la encontrarían ya que ellos no la conocían ni la habían visto, pero Jiraiya les dio una breve descripción de ella, les dijo que si encontraban a alguien con esas características le avisaran lo antes posible.

Pasaron casino por casino y no encontraron nada así que decidieron ir a los restaurantes a buscar, y ahí la encontraron, en un pequeño restaurante se encontraba sentada una mujer de aspecto joven, traía un collar llamativo, gracias a él la identificaron ya que según Jiraiya ella usaba uno.

Decidieron quedarse fuera del restaurante y esperar a que Jiraiya llegara ya que Naruto le había avisado, Gohan decidió de nuevo asómarse para comprobar si seguía ahí, pero para su sorpresa ya no estaba "¡¿Qué!?...pero hace un momento.." Entonces lo sintió, había una presencia malvada y peligrosa detrás de ellos.

-Ah...Naruto- Gohan señaló hacia tras para que su amigo volteara, una vez que ambos voltearan la vieron ahí, frente a ellos estaba aquella mujer, pero para su mala suerte ambos recibieron un coscorrón de su parte.

-¡Ahh!...- Ambos gritaron de dolor, sin duda tenía mucha fuerza. -Ustedes dos...se puede saber porque me están siguiendo- Tsunade mencionó con un tono amenazante -Por favor, Tsunade-sama no sea tan severa- Shizune quien estaba a su lado le rogó. Al escuchar las palabras de Shizune Naruto y Gohan comprobaron que ella era Tsunade.

Después de dejar pasar el dolor ambos levantaron la vista para ver la mirada amenazante de Tsunade -Asi que...- pronunció con una voz muy enojada, Naruto fue el primero en armarse en valor contra esta mujer -Pues...verá...nosotros no la estábamos espiando, de veras- Afirmó mientras se sobaba la cabeza, ese golpe sin duda fue duro.

-Si no me estaban espiando entonces que estaban haciendo...- Tsunade volvió a hablar con un tono amenazante "Sin duda me recuerda a mama..." Gohan sonrió para sí mismo -Nosotros solo la estábamos buscando porque nos lo pidieron..- esta vez Gohan intento arreglar este malentendido.

Tsunade quito la mirada de Naruto y pasó a Gohan -Y se puede saber quién se los pidió- Cada vez su voz se hacía más amenazante, esto incluso asustaba a un semi-Saiyajin.

-Pues...- Gohan no pudo terminar ya que alguien más había aparecido junto a ellos.

-Jiraiya...- Naruto exclamó de alegría y corrió junto a él, dejando a un Gohan aterrado frente a Tsunade. -Así que eras tú...- Tsunade habló por primera vez de manera calmada.

-Si...¿Cómo has estado Tsunade?- Jiraiya mencionó en tono alegre mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Gohan -Yo mandé a este par a buscarte-. Tsunade simplemente desvío su mirada. -Y...¿Qué quieres?- cuestióno

-Necesito hablarte de un tema importante pero tiene que ser en un lugar más privado...- Jiraiya mencionó con un tono serio -De acuerdo...entremos- Dicho esto Tsunade se encaminó al restaurante y los demás siguiéndola.

Los cinco entraron al restaurante y se sentaron en la mesa más solitaria posible, Tsunade estaba junto a Shizune mientras que Jiraiya junto a Naruto y Gohan. En la mesa había un silencio un poco frustrante, cada persona examinaba el rostro de la otra.

-Entonces...¿Para qué me has estado buscando?- Tsunade rompió el silencio que había en la mesa. -Iré directo al punto...Tsunade por tu sabiduría la aldea te a elegido como el quinto Hokage- Jiraiya anunció.

Cada persona en la mesa se sorprendió por esta declaración "¡¿El quinto Hokage!? Como creen..." Naruto se cuestionó en su mente, no creía que Jiraiya lo dijera enserio.

"¿Un nuevo Hokage?...parece buena idea, ella tiene un ki poderoso...debe ser muy fuerte" Gohan se cuestionaba, desde que la vio la primera vez no parecía una mujer cualquiera.

-Ya te enteraste de lo del tercer Hokage ¿no?- Jiraiya cuestionó, a pesar de que Konoha hizo lo posible para que no se enteraran de cómo murió en verdad.

-Si...me enteré que murió pero no creí su excusa tan falsa...¿me dirás que pasó?- Tsunade mencionó con un tono de voz serio, se notaba que ahora si estaba interesada en la plática.

-Pues...no puedo mencionar muchos detalles pero digamos que fue una gran batalla contra un enemigo capaz de utilizar el ki...- Jiraiya comentó

-¡¿Qué!?..- Esto sorprendió tanto a Tsunade como a Shizune, jamás creían que en verdad existiera gente capaz de utilizar el ki ya que se consideraba algo muy peligroso y aparte de que estaba extinto desde que se consiguió utilizar el chakra.

-Y dime ¿que quería exactamente este enemigo con Konoha?- Tsunade cuestionó estaba segura que un enemigo así de poderoso no atacaría Konoha por placer. -Buscaba específicamente a una persona...a el- Jiraiya comentó mientras señalaba a Gohan, quien se ruborizó un poco ya que todas las miradas pasaron a él.

-¡Se lo dijo! y que pasa con eso de mantenerlo en secreto- Naruto se quejaba, después de todo el se preocupaba por Gohan, ya que estaba dispuesto a protegerlo a toda costa. TT-TT

-¡¿Qué!?..- ambas se volvieron a sorprender -Y que quería con este niño... ¿era tan importante que destruyo media aldea?- Tsunade mencionó mientras pasaba su mirada a Gohan "Para mí parece normal..."

-Eso no te lo puedo decir ya que aún desconozco la razón- Jiraiya comentó, era la realidad después de el ataque jamás se enteraron para que buscaban a Gohan, pero solo algunas personas conocían esto.

-Ya veo...- Tsunade mencionó en voz baja. -Así que...¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas?- Jiraiya mencionó. Tsunade miró a Jiraiya mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

-¡¿Esto es enserio!?- Naruto se quejaba gritando, aún no aceptaba que esta mujer se convertiría en Hokage, ese siempre había sido su sueño. -Ya...cálmate Naruto- Gohan hizo lo posible por calmar a su amigo.

Tsunade abrió los ojos -Imposible...declino...yo no quiero jugar a ser Hokage - Anunció, esto sorprendió a muchos de los presentes "¿En verdad rechazó el ser Hokage?" Gohan se cuestionó, el tiempo que ha estado en la aldea le ha hecho entender que es algo realmente importante.

-Ahhh...- Naruto se volvió a quejar -No entiendo qué pasa aquí, nunca me dijo que la buscaríamos para decirle que sería Hokage, y luego ella lo rechaza- Naruto grito. -Y todavía sales con que es un juego..- Naruto ya no aguantaba, se puso de pie y señaló a Tsunade -Voy a borrar esa sonrisa de tu cara- Amenazo, de no ser por Gohan quien lo sostenía del cuello ya se hubiera abalanzado sobre Tsunade.

-Así que tienes agallas...arreglemos esto afuera- Tsunade se puso de pie y se colocó frente a Naruto, se notaba que ahora si estaba enfadada -De acuerdo...- Naruto dijo con confianza.

xxxxxxxx

Gohan no sabía que hacer, en este momento se encontraban fuera del restaurante, Naruto y Tsunade se encontraban frente a frente listos para pelear, mientras que él y Jiraiya estaban a un lado, el sabía que era imposible que Naruto ganara ya que había sentido antes la potencia de Tsunade -espero que esto no salga tan mal...- murmuró pero Jiraiya alcanzó a escucharlo -No te preocupes...no creo que termine tan grave- sonrió para si mismo.

La pelea no fue muy larga ya que debido a la fuerza mounstruosa de Tsunade logró tomar la ventaja, pero justo cuando que la batalla terminaría Naruto mencionó algo que hizo a Tsunade ponerse a pensar, mencionó que su sueño era volverse Hokage para proteger la aldea, esto hizo a Tsuande sentir algo que no había sentido en años, en ese momento hiba a soltar una lagrima, pero se negó a que este niño la viera así, entonces le dio un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

Naruto cayó al suelo inconsciente, esto sorprendió a Gohan así que directamente corrió a ayudar a su amigo -Naruto...- Gohan lo miraba, no estába herido solo inconsciente, mientras esto sucedía Tsunade tenía su mirada en Naruto, no creyó volver a ver a un niño como el, le tomó cariño a Naruto sin darse cuenta.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? Como ven Tsunade ya entró en escena, que pasará con ella, aceptara ser el quintó Hokage. Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap ;)

 **JessiBSV:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que mi escultura este mejorando.

 **Inuyasha:** Jaja, pues en este capítulo como habrás visto Tsunade se encontró con Gohan pero ella aún no conoce su secreto :3

 **saiyini uzumaki:** gracias, no te preocupes me alegra que ahora puedas volver a comentar no sabes lo feliz que me hace xD


	22. Capítulo 22: El quinto Hokage

**El día del destino**

"pensamiento"

-hablando-

No soy dueño de DBZ o Naruto :D

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Capítulo 22: El Quinto Hokage

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Después de la pelea entre Naruto y Tsunade el grupo fue a refugiarse a un pequeño hotel, solo que esta vez Tsunade y Shizune se unirían, ya que al final algo durante la pelea hizo a Tsunade cambiar su opinión respecto a ser Hokage.

En este momento Naruto se encontraba acostado, aún se estaba recuperando de su pelea que ocurrió ayer en la noche. Gohan están junto a él, mirándolo, desde que quedó inconsciente Gohan a estado a su lado para cuidarlo.

Gohan desvió un momento su mirada de Naruto y pasó a mirar la gran ventana de al lado, se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido, los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar desde la ventana e iluminaron toda la habitación, esto hacía feliz a Gohan, sabía que ya no tardaba mucho en que su amigo despertara, quería verlo sano de nuevo.

En ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a Tsunade junto a Jiraiya y Shizune, todos entraron a la habitación y se distribuyeron en ella, Gohan pasó su mirada a ellos.

-Entonces Jiraiya me contaras la verdadera razón del ataque ahora que ya soy Hokage- Tsunade cuestióno sin quitar su mirada de Gohan. -De acuerdo...- Jiraiya anunció pero pasó su mirada a Gohan -...Gohan como sabes Tsunade será el quinto Hokage así que le contaré cada detalle que me dieron a mi sobre ti...quisiera que escucharas-. Gohan simplemente asintió.

-Así que Tsunade...como sabes la batalla ocurrió hace una semana, pero todo lo que te voy a decir es desde hace un mes...el día que Gohan llegó a la aldea...- Jiraiya mencionó con toda seriedad -Ese día Naruto encontró a Gohan herido en medio del bosque, enseguida lo trajo a la aldea para curarlo...una vez que Gohan recuperó la conciencia no nos dijo mucho, solo su nombre y que no era de la aldea así que el tercer Hokage decidió ponerlo en un equipo para que se integrará en la aldea...tiempo después Gohan nos reveló la verdad...el en realidad es de otra dimensión, por alguna extraña razón termino aquí...pero ya que él es capaz de utilizar el ki decidieron que se quedaría en Konoha...pero uno de esos días esos hombres aparecieron y destruyeron una parte de Konoha...según lo que me entere estaban en busca de Gohan pero no mencionaron porque...- Jiraiya comentó, la primera vez que escucho esta historia se le hizo difícil de creer.

Tsunade y Shizune estaban en estado de shock, jamás creyeron que existieran dimensiones diferentes y mucho menos que se pudiera viajar entre ellas -Así que...estás diciendo que él es de otra dimensión- Tsunade cuestióno señalando a Gohan.

-Si...- Jiraiya contestó. -No puedo creer esto...pero dime algo Gohan- Tsunade pasó su mirada a Gohan -Tienes alguna idea de porque te estaban buscando-

Gohan bajo un poco la mirada, no le agradaba recordar todo lo que sucedió -No...- contestó con una voz fría -...lo único que sé es que esos hombres fueron los que me trajeron a esta dimensión en primer lugar-

-Ya veo...- pero no pudo terminar ya que cierto rubio comenzó a despertarse, Naruto abrió lo ojos para encontrarse en una habitación con todos mirándolo -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó despreocupadamente.

Los demás que estaban en esa habitación vieron a Naruto con una sonrisa.

xxxxxxxx

Después de que Naruto recuperara la conciencia decidieron regresar a la aldea lo más pronto posible, así que los cinco hiban de camino de regreso a Konoha para dar a conocer la noticia del nuevo Hokage.

Durante el camino Naruto le estuvo platicando a Gohan que por fin logró realizar su jutsu, el que estuvo practicando con Jiraiya desde aquel pueblo.

Gohan felicitó a su amigo, este nuevo jutsu lo haría un paso más fuerte, pero Naruto no olvido la promesa de proteger a Gohan a toda costa "Parece que tenemos el mismo objetivo..." Gohan le sonrió.

Durante un día caminaron de vuelta a Konoha, de vez en cuando se detenían a descansar ya que Naruto se quejaba de que ya se había cansado, esto irritó a Tsunade, así que Naruto recibió un coscorrón de su parte.

Gohan era todo lo contrario a Naruto, el todavía podía seguir caminando ya que estaba acostumbrado a llevar a su cuerpo al limite, gracias a estar entrenando desde los cuatro años.

Llego la noche y todavía les faltaba camino por recorrer así que acamparon en medio del bosque.

En medio de la noche Gohan se despertó, por alguna razón ese descubrimiento en su entrenamiento el otro día no lo dejaba dormir, quería saber que era esa transformación, así que se levanto y se alejó un poco del grupo para continuar con su entrenamiento, pero se fijó que regresara antes del amanecer.

Una vez que amaneció todos se levantaron y se alistaron para continuar su camino de vuelta.

xxxxxxxxxx

Después de caminar un rato más divisaron a lo lejos la entrada a Konoha, lograron darse cuenta que ya estaba reparada.

Una vez que entraron a la aldea lo comprobaron, las casas y edificios que se derrumbaron por el ataque ya habían sido reparados, todo estaba como antes, esto alegro a todos.

Los cinco se dirigían a la oficina del Hokage, una vez ahí se recibió con alegría al quinto Hokage Tsunade, los jefes de la aldea la felicitaron por haber aceptado el ayudar a Konoha en estas situaciones.

Tsunade procedió a entrar a su nueva oficina, la cual era literalmente nueva ya que la acababan de construir, Shizune entró detrás de ella igual que el resto, los jefes de la aldea también estaban presentes.

Jiraiya, Naruto y Gohan se quedaron fuera, al parecer dentro de la oficina tenían cosas de que hablar, a pesar de estar fuera de una habitación Gohan podía escuchar algunas de las cosas que estaban diciendo.

Al principio felicitaron a Tsunade, de nuevo, le explicaron algunas cosas básicas de la aldea, pero lo siguiente fue un tema el cual no le agradaba a Gohan, el día del ataque, Tsunade mencionó que ella ya se había enterado de todo pero los jefes de la aldea no se veían igual de alegres.

Después de eso la platica se detuvo y la puerta de la oficina se abrió, los dos jefes salieron y caminaron por el pasillo sin rumbo, Shizune salió después y pidió que si podían pasar.

Jiraiya entró primero, enseguida Naruto y Gohan, el ambiente en esta habitación no era muy agradable, Gohan estaba un poco nervioso tenía una idea de que era lo que quería Tsunade.

Tsunade en realidad no dijo nada importante para sorpresa de Gohan, solo los felicito por haber cumplido su misión con éxito y los dejo ir.

Naruto y Gohan se despidieron de Jiraiya ya que al parecer saldría nuevamente de viaje, ambos niños corrieron de vuelta a su hogar y estaban felices por los resultados de el viaje.

xxxxxxxxx

La noticia del nuevo Hokage pronto se extendió por toda la aldea, algunos estaban felices mientras que otros no tanto, esta sería la primera mujer Hokage.

Ese mismo día Kakashi se reunió con su equipo en el campo de entrenamiento, quería saber que tanto habían avanzado sus estudiantes.

Primero estaba Naruto que al parecer aprendió un nuevo jutsu, por parte de Jiraiya, el Rasengan era una técnica increíble, muy poderosa y también mejoro mucho en el control de su chakra.

Sasuke también había mejorado, después de todo el entreno con Kakashi el tiempo en que Naruto y Gohan no estaban en la aldea, aprendió él Chidori el cual también es muy poderoso.

Gohan también había avanzado, después de todo descubrió que el Súper Saiyajin no era el límite de su poder, había un nuevo nivel el cual aún no podía sacar completamente, en algún momento había logrado sacar un poco de su poder pero no era suficiente.

En cambio Sakura no había hecho avances tan asombrosos, practico su control de chakra y mejoro pero aún era muy débil en comparación con su equipo.

Todo el equipo siete estaba feliz de poder reunir nuevamente a sus miembros, Kakashi había mencionado que volverían a realizar misiones pero mientras tanto ellos deberían continuar entrenando.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

El tiempo pasó realmente rápido, había pasado dos meses desde que Tsunade se había vuelto el quinto Hokage y tres meses desde que Gohan había llegado a esta dimensión.

Durante todo este tiempo el continuo con su entrenamiento por descubrir este nuevo nivel pero lamentablemente no tuvo mucho éxito, algunas veces Gohan se ponía pensativo después de todo aún no olvidaba a su padre.

Se preguntaba en donde estaba, él sabía que seguía vivo y que estaba en algún lugar de este planeta, quería verlo de nuevo, así que estuvo dispuesto a que saldría de la aldea a buscarlo a pesar de que probablemente Tsunade no lo dejaría, pero ella no impedirá que busque a su padre.

Estaba decidido, estuvo a punto de irse pero luego pensó en Naruto, en verdad era un amigo para él y después de todo se había hecho la promesa de protegerlo a toda costa y él hizo la misma promesa hacia Gohan.

Si se hiba ambas promesas se romperían, no podía dejarlo, no estaba seguro si esos dos hombres regresarían, aquellos que lo atacaron a él y a Naruto durante su viaje, él sabía que Naruto se hizo fuerte pero aún no era lo suficientemente, así que mejor decidió quedarse, sabía que si su padre estaba vivo el lo estaría buscando así que en algún momento regresaría, creo...

Durante estos meses el equipo siete realizó varias misiones, la mayoría de ellas eran de rango bajo, a pesar de las protestas de Naruto, como el atrapar a un gato que se escapó de su dueño esta fue muy divertida ya que la mayoría terminaron con marcas de garras en la cara.

También les tocó proteger a un niño durante un corto periodo de tiempo, este niño en realidad era alguien importante así que por eso la protección, esta misión fue completada fácilmente.

Más tarde Tsunade se dio cuenta que ahora el equipo ya podía realizar misiones un poco más complejas así que les otorgó una de mayor rango, esta misión no era algo demasiado complicado, lo único que tenían que hacer era viajar a un pueblo cercano ya que se estaban escuchando rumores de que una persona están realizando robos pero según se trataba de un Ninja renegado.

Su misión era atrapar a este Ninja o detenerlo, viajaron por un día a aquel pueblo y descubrieron que si se trataba de un ninja pero en realidad no era poderoso ni nada, lo único que hacía era engañar a la gente para hacerles creer que en realidad era fuerte,

Esta misión termino rápido ya que Naruto se enfureció y le dio una paliza al hombre la cual nunca olvidaría, así fue la vida del equipo durante esos dos meses.

En este momento Gohan hiba de regreso a su hogar, el pequeño apartamento que había estado compartiendo con Naruto el cual lo había ofrecido desde el primer día.

Caminaba a través de las calles de Konoha las cuales estaban casi vacías, había muy poca gente caminando por ahí en realidad, después de todo ya había oscurecido y la mayoría ya se encontraban en sus casas.

Gohan continuaba en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió tres presencias, pero estas presencias estaban desapareciendo poco a poco "Estan cerca, debería ir a ver qué está pasando" así fue como dio un salto hacia el tejado de una casa y comenzó a correr.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade estaba realmente enfadada, estaba esperando a cierto trío de ninjas a que se reportaran de su misión, los había mandado hace un par de horas a investigar las afueras de la aldea ya que últimamente a habido ataques a ninjas y civiles por esos rumbos, tal parece que algo o alguien no quiere que entren y salgan de la aldea.

Al principio no tomo este problema tan en serio pero despues de que se reportaran varios ataques tenía que tomar en sus manos esta situación "¿Quién demonios está causando esto"...

xxxxxxxx

A las afueras de la aldea tres ninjas ANBU estaban inspeccionando el bosque, según Tsunade alguien o algo atacaba a los ninjas que regresaban de la aldea o se hiban, al principio solo herían a los ninjas pero el registro del último ataque mostró que alguien había muerto.

Los ninjas corrían de rama en rama, hiban a gran velocidad, no habían visto a nadie sospechoso por estos rumbos, hasta que una persona apareció justo frente a los tres.

Estaba parada encima de la rama de un árbol, no se podía distinguir su cara ya que llevaba una capucha encima que cubría bien su identidad, esta persona no era muy alta y no parecía fuerte.

 _-_ ¿Quién eres?- Uno de los ANBU habló, era realmente extraño encontrarse a una persona a estas horas.

Pasaron unos segundos y el silencio continuó, el desconocido no mencionó nada, justo cuando otro de los ANBU hiba a hablar el desconocido desapareció, esto sorprendió a los tres.

-¿A dónde se fue?...- Inspeccionaron los alrededores para comprobar si no se ocultaba, pero para su sorpresa se encontraba justo arriba de ellos, estaba flotando.

-¡¿Qué!?- Lamentablemente no pudieron terminar ya que el desconocido volvió a desaparecer y reapareció justo delante de uno de los ANBU y antes de que se dieran cuenta había soltado una patada en el Ninja.

El ANBU salió volando y se estrelló en un árbol, los otros dos vieron esto y comenzaron a atacar al desconocido, uno lanzó Shuriken como distracción mientras que el otro atacaba.

Pero esto no funciono ya que en el momento en el que el ANBU hiba a golpear al desconocido este rápidamente lo agarro del cuello.

El ANBU se retorcía por un intento de liberarse pero no funcionó, el desconocido repentinamente levantó su otra mano en dirección de el último Ninja y una bola de ki apareció en su mano y salió a gran velocidad contra su objetivo.

BOOMM una explosión procedente de el último ANBU, una vez que el humo se aclaró se pudo observar que el Ninja estaba muerto, un solo ataque lo mato.

-Jajaja...- El desconocido emitió una risa hacia el último ninja con vida el cual continuaba retorciéndose de dolor, volvió su mirada a él -Ahora escucha...quiero que vayas con ese supuesto Hokage y le des un mensaje de mi parte..-

El ninja levantó la mirada hacia el desconocido -...Dile que quiero que me entregue algo que me pertenece...si no quiere ver a más ninjas morir quiero que me entreguen al niño...a Gohan...- el desconocido soltó el agarre del ninja y este cayó al suelo.

El desconocido levantó ambos brazos y los llevo a su cabeza, tomó su capucha -...si pregunta quién soy...- entonces quito la capucha y se reveló su rostro -...soy Xia y que no crea que Konoha se librará de mi fácilmente, quiero que me devuelva lo que es mío-

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? En serio lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo, creo que fue más de una semana, perdón TT-TT, el siguiente capítulo no tardara tanto.

Como se puede ver en este cap Xia a vuelto a Konoha y puso una amenaza, que sucederá, entregarán a Gohan o se enfrentarán a Xia, descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo :3

JessiBSV: Gracias, sé que la personalidad de Tsunade es un poco ruda pero también se preocupa por el bienestar de los demás.

Inuyasha: Gracias ;)

saiyini uzumaki: Gracias :D


End file.
